Nalu Weeks : All Week's and Fluff
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja. #WeeklyMagazine@Stormy night rain92 #Naluweeks #Nalufluffweeks
1. Soulmate-Nalu Fluff Week 2017

**Nalu Fluff Week: All Week's**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS:**

 **Prompts Fluff : All Week Fluff**

 **Frase:**

 **"** **12\. If you keep eating french fries, you're going to turn into one./ Si continúas comiendo patatas/papas fritas vas a convertirte en una.** **"**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter n.n compensación por tardar mucho XD** **en recuperación después de salir del hospital.**

 **#fan fickers sin fap**

 **#_Nalu Fluff Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **1**

 **"** **Soulmate** **"**

 **"** **Un hombre para una sola mujer** **"**

Si te dijeran que conocerías a tu pareja ideal, gracias a tu gusto por las papas fritas ¿Que seria lo que dirías?

Bueno, ese día Natsu Dragneel no pensaba en encontrar pareja sino que fue como todos los días a la cafetería de Mirajane despues de salir del trabajo dónde solía encontrarse a su mejor amigo Gray Fullbuster para relajarse despues de una esplendida implosion.

Su trabajo en las empresas de construcción Fullbuster, como demoledor era el trabajo perfecto y aún podía decirse que era el hombre más feliz.

Realmente, no lo sentía.

Pero, siempre existía esa sensación de vacío que solía molestar en esos momentos de recordar a su exnovia y que solía afrontar aún su relación desde que eran niños— _Rayos si desde que eran niños recordaba quererla_ —pero, debía guardarse eso para sí mismo, porque sus amigos estarian preocupados y era mejor que pensaran tal vez que lo había superado.

Sino, lloverían casamenteras por todos lados.

Muchas veces eso solía contradecir los sentimientos que tenía por ella, al tratar de pensar en los últimos días y venir a la cafetería de su hermana, aún por fidelidad a sus relación pero con la esperanza de que regrese.

Pero también por su gusto por las papas fritas que hacia Elfman, por supuesto desde su trabajo de medio tiempo con los bomberos durante la universidad, había tomado este — _Insano y delicioso_ —hábito que incluso le permitió conocer a su ex.

La verdadera, no la que veía ocasionalmente y lo saludaba con un simulado afecto.

Suspiro, sus padres aun le reprochaban la falta de pareja y en muchos casos, aun teniendo dos hijos con sus esposas e hijos, el continuaba soltero con una carrera profesional y un trabajo de envidia.

 _«Un buen partido_ » eso decían sus padres.

"Pero eso no impidió que terminaramos" pensó con una mueca, vio los vidrios de la cafetería "Fairy Tail" donde estaba el consuelo de papas fritas y hamburguesas picantes.

Abrió la puerta y escuchó el sonido de la campanita sobre la puerta, el aroma de la comida, las tortillas, el pollo, la carne y las conversaciones en la barra, su ambiente era relajante, con sus fotos del abuelo Makarov, las fotos de muchos graduados — _Entre esos su abuelo August_ —pero, otras eran fotos de su inusual grupo de amigos en la playa, era como estar en casa.

— **¡Natsu, Bienvenido!** —escucho a Mirajane saludar, su cálida bienvenida le recordaba la madre amorosa y buena esposa que era — _Era de las pocas mujeres que valían la pena_ —que seria una mujer para el futuro y estaba casada con uno de sus mejores amigos: Laxus Dreyar — **¿Como has estado?**

— **Muy bien, Mira** —dijo, con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en la barra— **¿Y Laxus?¿Donde está? Si fuera él, no te dejaría fuera de mi vista, ¿sabes?**

Ella río, entonces vio una sombra alzarse detrás de ella envolviendo un brazo en su cintura.

— **Si fueras yo, te rompería la cara** —dijo el mencionado.

Laxus era un hombre posesivo, aun casado actuaba así cuando se trataba de Mirajane o sus hijos solía ser sobre protector.

Aun cuando ella solo tenía ojos para él.

— **¿Lo de siempre, Natsu?** —pregunto ella, él soltó su usual sonrisa de conquista.

— **No intentes "eso" con mi esposa, ¿entiendes?** —dijo el rubio sin siquiera mirarlo, la beso suavemente y se dirigió a la oficina de administración de la cafetería.

Después de todo, su carrera como Ingeniero Eléctrico y Administración de empresas le había ayudado con el sueño de ambos.

Él veía la adoración entre ellos, eso era lo que había soñado con su exnovia.

Ella negó con una risita al extender el papel en el que escribió su pedido, hacia Elfman en la parte de atrás de la barra.

Ese día, Gray quería presentar a alguien y ya suponía a quien, pero era inevitable que la especialista en decoración de interiores le atrajera a su amigo.

— **Aquí esta, que tengas buen apetito** —dijo la albina, dejándolo con su pedido y sus pensamientos.

Ya incluso sus amigos lo consideraban un asexuado y en algunas tarjetas de cumpleaños, navidad, día del hombre y cualquier oportunidad sus padres dudaban de su condición sexual.

"¡Rayos!, ¡Si le veían más cara de hombre a su hermano Larcade!" pensó mientras echaba salsa de tomate a las papas "¡Y el vestía como un travestí!"

Sintió su teléfono vibrar, miró el mensaje con incredulidad.

Porque allí su compañero lo había mandado a ignorados. com , por así decirlo el texto se resumía en dos frases:

" _ **Estoy con mi novia en una cena romántica para dos. En la que no estas incluido y se me olvido decírtelo**_ "

Sabía que podía ser idiota, si.

Pero que tu mejor amigo te considera la ruina absoluta y un quita novias, eso era demasiado.

Decidió lanzar toda su frustración contra el plato de comidas frente a él, luego una ronda de ejercicios en el Gym de Bacchus y una ronda de cervezas en el bar de Cana.

Vio a una chica leyendo en uno de los extremos de la barra, una rubia con una coleta que vestía muy sencillo y vio como terminaba sus papas fritas sin siquiera mirar el plato, por supuesto le parecía un poco familiar.

No le extrañaba, después de todo la mayoría de los clientes eran ex-estudiantes de Fairy Tail Academy y tal vez, no se había fijado en ella durante la universidad.

La vio sacar su celular sin mirar la pantalla, escribió en la pantalla y lo volvió a colocar en su bolso.

"¡Rayos!" pensó frunciendo el entrecejo "¿Siquiera mira el teléfono?"

— **¡Oye, tu!** —dijo acercándose a ella — **¿Como puedes siquiera comer así tantas papas sin siquiera mirarlas?**

Era una estupidez discutir por algo como eso, pero ¿Que mejor manera de sacar su frustración que a través de su "indignación" por las papas?

Ella levantó la mirada, pudo ver unos ojos marrones junto a la ceja arqueada que parecía no creer lo que escuchaba y en que podía ver como una sonrisa se burlaba de su intento de diálogo.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, despues de todo no es que fuese un experto con otras chicas y la vio apartar su libro a un lado.

Pero, aún cuando a ella le gustara las papas fritas como a él y por ello aun cuando fuera absurdo defendería su amadas papas y el valor que representaba para quien la cocinaba como para el que se deleitaba comerlas.

« _Alguien tenía que defender el honor de las papas_ »

Ella soltó una carcajada, suave y lo miró con alegría.

— **¿Esa es la forma de comenzar una conversación con una chica?** —sus ojos llenos de ternura y luego vio como apartaba los lentes, dejando ver su rostro de hermosas facciones que parecía un poco mayor aun conservando su aire de joven — **Ademas, si querías hablar sólo debes acercarte y ni digamos que estas buscando la forma de desahogarte de algo frustrante.**

Ella palmeo el asiento a su lado, él sonrojado tomó su plato y lo trajo hasta ella.

Quien hubiese pensado que ese día, una chica le había hecho sentir mejor y más, todo de lo que hablaban era tan distinto pero tan comprensible y tan semejante a él.

Cuando no se había percatado del tiempo que parecía transcurrir como agua, pero que no deseaba pasara tan rápido y al ver su expresión al mirar el reloj de su muñeca.

— **¡Oh, Dios mio!** —dijo ella levantándose de su asiento — **Perdona, es tarde y debo irme. La charla ha sido entretenida, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia.**

— **Natsu Dragneel, lamento que te tengas que ir** —dijo el pelirosa, con su plato de papas con picante y salsa agria de limón— **Si quieres nos podemos ver otro día, ¿No?**

Vio como se extendía pasando a su lado, dejando su aroma a vainilla y tomaba un puñado de papas de su plato, llevándose a sus labios.

La vio deleitarse en su comida y luego beber de su bebida, dejando de nuevo la botella sobre la barra.

— **Me gustaría, ¿Porque no nos encontramos mañana aquí?** —dijo ella, vio sus ojos llenos de alegría y sinceridad — **Ademas, mis padres me enseñaron a cumplir mis promesas.**

Ella se volvió con bolso en mano, con una mano se despidió despaldas a él.

— **¡Lucy!** —exclamo, ella se volvió sorprendida — **Si continúas comiendo papas fritas vas a convertirte en una.**

Ella se sonrojo, algo que provocó en su pecho satisfacción y sonrió, vio como había salido rápidamente con la cara roja como un tomate.


	2. Rain

**Nalu Fluff Week: All Week's**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS:**

 **Prompts Fluff : All Week Fluff**

 **Frase:**

 **"68. "Shut up and kiss me already."/ "Cállate y bésame de una vez."**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter n.n compensación por tardar mucho XD** **en recuperación después de salir del hospital.**

 **#fan fickers sin fap**

 **#_Nalu Fluff Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **2**

 **"** **Rain** **"**

 **"** **Un beso puede ser un consuelo"**

Después de aquella agradable charla, Lucy pudo sonreír durante las horas siguientes y aún cuando Juvia Loxar su amiga la había dejado plantado en la usual salida de chicas.

Bueno encontrar al chico de tu vida cambia a una chica, por supuesto el novio le había hablado de sus planes de cena romántica y de los que solo tenia que hacer parte mientras trabajaban en la biblioteca para distraerla durante unas cuantas horas.

Gray era un chico bastante difícil al momento de expresarse.

Sonrió, el pelirosa que había conocido en _Fairy Tail_ donde Mirajane con sus deliciosas papas y que fueron las causantes de la más extraña manera de coquetear con ella o por lo menos eso creyó ella.

Pero, fue divertido ver a un hombre sonrojado y mucho más cuando se había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando desde que había contestado el mensaje de Juvia, ella tenía un tono diferente para cada uno de sus amigos.

Lo mas gracioso fue el discurso emotivo que había dado por comer papas.

Natsu Dragneel, era un hombre interesante que tenia un par de hermanos sobre exagerando los deberes de un tío soltero y padres sobre protectores que dudaban de su orientación sexual y luego sus amigos casamenteros.

Sus gustos por las papas, el picante, sus historias como antiguo bombero le habían hecho reír y aún cuando no sabían sus nombres, sabia que podía confiar sus pensamientos a un desconocido que otro día no vería.

Pero, lanzar una promesa así de volver a verlo había sido algo que no había pensado hacer.

Lo que más la dejo aturdida y que acelero su corazón fue escuchar su nombre de aquel hombre de rebeldes cabello junto a esa actitud despreocupada.

 _Ojalá todos los días fueran tan llenos de alegría._

Después de salir de la biblioteca, Lucy se dirigió a la misma hora que había llegado y aunque sabía que él había llegado un poco más tarde que ella — _Claro que había visto cuando llego y más, cuando la mayoría de la población femenina había volteado_ —sabia que sí preguntaba a Mirajane, podía darle más información sobre su desconocido nuevo amigo y aún cuando le había dado una indirecta, el idiota no había entendido.

Cuando había tomado de la bebida del pelirosa y tomado del plato de papas, dando a entender su intención.

"Y aun así no me entendió" pensó mientras apoyaba su mejilla en sus brazos que reposaban sobre la barra y aunque hubiera querido amanecer con un hombre así en su cama.

A veces, muy dentro de sí tenía la esperanza de que sus relaciones fueran más que solo sexo.

"Y Natsu lo había sido" pensó soltando un suspiro, hizo su pedido a Mira y sabiendo que sus padres le buscarían otro "pretendiente" cuando fuera a visitarlos en vacaciones.

Su rostro, su cabello rubio, sus ojos marrones y su esbelto cuerpo habían llegado demasiado temprano en su adolescencia, sabia que había sido imprudente e incluso idiota buscando amor con el sexo, algo que sólo había lastimado la poca esperanza en la humanidad.

Por ello, Juvia le había insistido en ello y después sus padres preocupados por su vida, ella había entrado en un círculo auto destructivo que sólo la dañaba a ella.

 _Agradecía a Dios porque tenía ese apoyo en su vida, aún cuando querían emparejarla con cualquier tipo._

Distraída no se percató de la mano que robaba una de sus papas, se volvió enojada y se encontró con la sonrisa de un pelirosa, que se deleitaba de su comida.

— **Lucy, estas papas le faltan salsa** —comento él, tomando asiento a su lado y saludando a Mirajane tras la barra.

Vestía una camisa informal, unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una chaqueta roja con blanco, aún viendo como las chicas alrededor se lo comían con los ojos.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la rubia, ella se levantó de una manera que le pareció idiota.

 _Pero, por una vez actuaría por impulso._

Tomó la mano de Natsu, sin mirar el rostro de Mira o de los presentes en el lugar y salió arrastrando al pelirosa, mientras se dirigían al parque del centro de Magnolia.

— **Oye, Lucy** —dijo él, deteniéndolos a ambos y volviéndose miró como confuso fruncía el ceño — **¿No venimos a comer? ¿A donde vamos?**

Ella sonrió, miro alrededor y vio como las calles se veían alegres por los múltiples puestos donde podrían divertirse por supuesto tenía que sacar una buena excusa.

— **Bueno, quería hablar con tranquilidad contigo** —dijo la rubia y se llevo una mano a la barbilla — **Ademas, no creo que te guste tener a Mira escuchando lo que conversamos, ¿No?**

Vio como dudaba, pero luego vio como accedía a sus razones— _Aunque no eran todas_ —extendió su mano para recibir la de él, entrelazando sus dedos lo hizo recorrer todos los juegos y probar cada plato extraño en cada franquicia de los restaurantes, haciendo a un Natsu adicto al curry.

Se divirtieron hasta que vio como el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, los relámpagos se vislumbraron en el cielo y este dejo caer un chaparrón.

Natsu y Lucy salieron corriendo para refugiarse bajo una carpa de uno de los restaurantes que estaban cerrados.

Ambos sonrieron, aun empapados estaban felices y entonces, el teléfono de Lucy sonó tras un cielo que parecía caer a cántaros.

Ella contesto, pero muda mientras veía el rostro cálido y sonriente de Natsu escuchó a su abuela Anna llorando.

— **Lucy, cariño, tus padres ellos...** —escucho un sollozo, dejó caer su mano y con el estruendo de un rayo sintió un frío helado.

— **¿Lucy...estas bien?** —dijo el pelirosa, acercando su mano a su rostro y en la que sintió calidez.

Ella levantó sus manos, agarrando su rostro trayéndolo cerca quería olvidar el dolor y mirando aquellos ojos negros fijos en ella, tan lleno de la misma alegría oculta tras una cortina de tristeza.

— **Callate y besame de una vez** —dijo atrayendo sus labios con los suyos y sintiendo como él se resistía para luego ceder con una presión suave.

Sintió sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, el viento trajo la lluvia mojándolos a ambos mientras la confortaba con ese beso no lleno de Lujuria, sino de confort, de un mutuo entendimiento.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban aturdidos, Lucy sentía sus mejillas arder y sabía que él — _Un hombre así que valía la pena y que no estaba buscando relaciones, la odiaba_ —sabia que sólo buscaba una amistad y lo había arruinado.

Vio como se llevaba la mano a los labios y la miraba entre aturdido-confuso, sintió su corazón oprimirse junto a las traicioneras lágrimas deslizarse.

— **Lo siento Natsu, y-yo...** —murnuro y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás para llegar hasta su casa del otro lado del río, donde tenía su apartamento.


	3. Vacation

**Nalu Fluff Week: All Week's**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS:**

 **Prompts Fluff : All Week Fluff**

 **Frase:**

 **24\. "Wait, don't pull away… Not yet."/ "Espera, no te alejes… No aun."**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter n.n compensación por tardar mucho XD** **en recuperación después de salir del hospital.**

 **#fan fickers sin fap**

 **#_Nalu Fluff Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **3**

 **"** **Vacation** **"**

 **"** **A veces necesitamos unas"**

Natsu no entendía realmente lo que había sucedido.

La vio correr entre la cortina de lluvia, algo había cambiado entre aquella desconocida y él.

Había visto la sinceridad de sus disculpas y el dolor que le había provocado tras la llamada que habia contestado, pero sabía que ambos querían aclarar lo que había sucedido con ese beso.

Tomó el teléfono que había dejado caer la rubia, aun la llamada estaba conectada y acercándoselo al oído escuchó:

"— _ **Lucy, querida...tus padres, tuvieron un accidente...Un hombre ebrio, los embistió y siento mucho esto, pero lo vamos a superar...**_ _"_

Escuchó las voces de fondo y el sollozo de la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

Colgó la llamada.

Ahora entendía el hecho de su beso, el no estaba preparado para otra relación...pero, su reacción había sido todo lo contrario.

 _«¿Oh lo estaba y no se había dado esa oportunidad todo ese tiempo? »_

Apretó los puños, ahora no podía pensar en eso y debía perseguir a la rubia, aun cuando no estaba seguro de ello, lo haría por otra persona también ¿verdad?

Salió corriendo aun cuándo no estaba seguro de la dirección que ella había tomado, en eso preguntó a unos barquero sin haberse dado cuenta había cruzado Magnolia y siguió por el otro lado del río, vio una chica rubia cabizbaja que parecía solo la estela de la chica alegre que compartió con él, unas cuantas horas de alegría.

— **¡Lucyyy!** —grito, aun sintiendo los chorros de agua escurrirse por su cuerpo y corriendo agotado se acercó a ella, aunque ambos estaban empapados podrian enfermar y muchas cosas más que su madre le decía para cuidarle.

«Una madre que lo amaba »penso, mirando a la rubia sintió una opresión en el corazón «Una que ella había perdido y que no volvería a ver»

— **Lucy, ¿estas bien?—** Vio como levantaba su mirada al sentirlo frente a ella, sus ojos rojos y esbozaba una sonrisa que no llegaban a su mirada.

— **Lo siento Natsu, y-yo...** —murnuro, sintió las mejillas arder y sacudiendo la cabeza, suspiro para tomar su barbilla.

— **Se que sucedió, lamento lo de tus padres y...** —suspiro, la abrazo aun ambos empapados, con el frío calando a través de la ropa podía ofrecer ese consuelo que tal vez nadie pudo darle cuando término su ex con él y que solía ocultar de todos los demás — **Se que no soy el más indicado para esto...Pero, la mujer segura que conocí en una cafetería estoy seguro que aun con el dolor, enfrentaría cualquier situación por muy difícil que sea.**

sonrió para mirarla bajo la lluvia que el maquillaje que usaba se había deshecho y quedaba sólo ella, tan natural dejando ver no a la mujer fatal que lo hizo reír, sino a una mujer vulnerable que estaba sola.

— **Lamento que mi atractivo no sea lo que te haya impulsado a besarme** —suspiro, se peino su rebelde cabello rosa y se quitó la chaqueta para cubrirla, estornudo.

Ella soltó una carcajada, sus mejillas rojas y le miró con la misma alegría con que la conoció.

— **Lucy, se que quieres verme bajo la lluvia, pero...¿podemos resguardarnos del frío?** —dijo, la vio sacar unas llaves y señaló el edificio de dos pisos frente a ellos— **¿Vives aquí?**

Su risa tan alegre, le hizo avergonzar.

— **Bue-Bueno, creo que debo irme y...**

Sintió una mano agarrarlo por su camisa, se volvió para ver que Lucy agarraba con fuerza y la vio temblar.

Suspiro, entendía lo que ella quería decir y tomando su mano, quitándole las llaves abrió la puerta cerro tras ellos.

— **Segundo piso, a la derecha** —dijo ella, el asintió y subiendo ambos las escaleras abrió el apartamento encendiendo la luz dejando ver un acogedor lugar.

Natsu miró como la rubia recibió una llamada, veía como asentía y aún pálida llegó hasta la cocina donde preparó té.

Cuando regreso con dos tazas humeantes, la vio extender una toalla para él y sentada le miro con tristeza.

— **Lamento lo de antes y debo decirte que no podré estar por un tiempo** —dijo y con ambas manos sobre la taza buscando el calor que no poseía — **Debo viajar a Acalypha, para hacer los trámites para...bueno, te agradezco por lo que has hecho y...**

Natsu la vio levantarse, su mirada lejos de él y acercándose a ella, aun con la toalla envuelta ya que Lucy había puesto a secar su ropa mientras esperaba que hablara.

La abrazó, cuando quiso apartarse para buscar su ropa e irse ella lo apretó aun mas.

— **Espera, no te alejes…** —dijo en un murmullo, sintió la humedad en su piel y la envolvió entre sus brazos — **No aun.**

Cuando se quedó a dormir en el sillón, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Silver Fullbuster.

— **Dragneel, ¿Que son estas horas para llamar?** —pregunto, escuchó un bostezo y una voz femenina— **Dime algo importante para aceptar tu llamada.**

— **Tomaré las vacaciones por adelantado, estaré por fuera de la ciudad** —dijo con firmeza, soltó un suspiro y se meció el cabello — **Le dices a Gray, que la próxima vez que me deje plantado lo golpearé.**

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y mirando al techo con las manos bajo el cuello se dejó seducir del sueño.

Después de todo, uno necesita unas vacaciones de vez en cuando.


	4. Fashion

**Nalu Fluff Week: All Week's**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS:**

 **Prompts Fluff : All Week Fluff**

 **Frase:**

 **32\. "Would it be too cliche if we matched clothes a little?"/ "¿Sería muy cliché si llevamos ropa un poco a juego?"**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter n.n compensación por tardar mucho XD** **en recuperación después de salir del hospital.**

 **#fan fickers sin fap**

 **#_Nalu Fluff Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **4**

 **"** **Fashion** **"**

 **"** **Por una sonrisa vale la pena"**

Estaba sola.

O eso pensó al ver los féretros de sus padres descender en la tierra y rodeada por los trabajadores de la casa Heartfilia, donde había vívido su niñez tan feliz como una niña podría.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, el cielo tan brillante y cálido como la primavera.

No entendía como podía el clima estar en desacuerdo con la situación, apretó los labios mientras veía como la arena caía sobre los cajones de madera y el sonido de pasos mezclados con sollozos era una constante pena para ella.

Cuando Natsu la había consolado aquel día, se había sentido mejor y al despertar sentir nuevas fuerzas, pero también el cálido cuerpo a su lado que la había abrazado, hizo de su rostro tan caluroso.

Aunque despidió al pelirosa con una patada de su cuarto, sonrojada luego se disculpó y sin mas agradeció su compañía, porque siempre que lo tocaba sentía correr una corriente eléctrica que aceleraba sus latidos.

Pero, en su viaje a Acalypha había querido saber los detalles de lo ocurrido con sus padres.

Sabía que su abuela Anna, aunque acompañada de su pareja la estaba pasando mal y siendo sincera consigo misma, estar en esos momentos con alguien había sido tan reconfortante el sentir que otro estaba allí para darte su fuerza.

El funeral término.

Recibió el sentido pésame de muchos de los allí presente, el abogado de la familia extendió un sobre y una fecha un poco lejana para la lectura del testamento de sus padres, su abuela se despidió también aduciendo que se encontraba mal— _Algo que su palidez acentuaba y su estado de salud confirmaba_ —habia quedado a solas frente al frío que corría por sus venas y las lápidas con el nombre de sus padres.

El sonido del viento, los pájaros cantado y volando en aquel lugar solitario.

Escuchó ruido, esperaba que no fuera otro sentido pésame porque terminaría golpeando a alguien.

Cuando se volvió, pudo ver al hombre que había visto mas de ella en toda su vida con hombres y Natsu Dragneel con un traje sin corbata junto a unos botones abiertos de su cuello, su corazón se aceleró al verlo allí.

— **Hola Lucy** —dijo, con una sonrisa y sintió brotar una llama de alegría en su corazón — **Ah...bueno, pasaba por aquí y...te vi...y...**

«Era un mal mentiroso » pensó al ver desviar su mirada a un lado.

— **Bueno, Natsu** —sonrio y vio como le miraba confuso — **Digamos que te creó, ¿Que haces en Acalypha?**

— **Pues, estoy de vacaciones** —comento con una mano en su cuello y ruborizado.

Lucy se echó a reír, este hombre en vez de ir a Akane Resort para descansar unas merecidas vacaciones había ido a un pueblo lejano de la ciudad de Acalypha ...¿para consolarla o era demasiado pretensiosa?

Ya no importaba, desató los palillos que envolvian su cabello rubio para que el viento recordara la voz de su madre alabando su cabello y cerro los ojos, dejando que el calor del sol tocará su piel y un mundo que la rodeaba hiciera contacto con ella.

Abrió los ojos y miró al hombre frente a ella.

Ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo miro de arriba a abajo, ambos vestían del mismo color.

— **¿Sería muy cliché si llevamos ropa un poco a juego?** —dijo ella con una sonrisa y se adelanto con paso firme, aun si Natsu no estaba en su vida ella seguiría adelante— **Vamos a comprar ropa, para darnos unas merecidas vacaciones.**

Ella no escuchó nada, solo sintió una mano que la detenía para encontrarse en un instante atrapada en un torso fuerte y cálido.

Él no había dicho nada por alguna razón, pero no se necesitaban palabras para expresar un sentimiento.

Por ahora, no.

— **Bueno, ¿Que estamos esperando?** —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y corrieron.

Aun cuando Lucy sabía que se habían perdido, esa tarde triste se había convertido en una alegre tarde de compras y un vuelo a Akane Resort.

Hasta ese momento, supo que Natsu Dragneel tenía vértigo a los transportes.


	5. History

**Nalu Fluff Week: All Week's**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS:**

 **Prompts Fluff : All Week Fluff**

 **Frase:**

 **56\. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"/ "¿Te importaría si te beso?"**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter n.n compensación por tardar mucho XD** **en recuperación después de salir del hospital.**

 **#fan fickers sin fap**

 **#_Nalu Fluff Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **5**

 **"** **History** **"**

 **"** **Tras cada momento hay una historia que contar"**

Era verdad que tenía problemas con las direcciones, cierto y verla allí vestida de negro sola, luego de ver a los demás con su mismo dolor junto a los féretros de sus padres le causo opresión.

Se acercó, la vio volverse mirándolo con sorpresa de verlo allí.

«Es que pensaba tan poco de sus amigos » fruncio el ceño y luego pensó en que estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por su abuela para preocupar a otros.

Suspiro, aunque sabia que sus excusas lo habían puesto en ridículo quería darle un día de felicidad en vez de dolor.

Sabia que era perder a alguien que quería.

Así que, decidió usar esas vacaciones y aun cuando odiara el transporte, había llegado al lugar en el que ella había crecido.

Pero, cuando ambos estuvieron en las tiendas de ropa donde escogió sin probarse la ropa aunque el tampoco lo había hecho.

Solo había escogido sin pensar.

Algo que le pareció extraño, por su experiencia con su ex y el rubor de ella, solo le mostraba otra faceta de una historia que poco a poco descubriría.

Pero, cuando supo que la gran casa en medio del campo era la de sus padres y allí fue donde vivieron la mayoría de jóvenes de aquellas tierras.

Cuando le propuso a él irse de vacaciones a Akane Resort, un lugar al que no había ido ni siquiera cuando Loke su amigo lo propuso en la universidad y aun así, cuando le tocó irse de Magnolia sin que ninguno de sus amigos supiera donde estaba.

Pero, dejar ver su vértigo en el avión lo hizo avergonzar.

Porque su mareo era una historia para otro rato y tal vez, sólo tal vez se la contaría a aquella rubia.

Pero, escuchar su risa había hecho que valiera la pena aquel viaje y más cuando ella lo dejó dormir en su hombro.

Cuándo llegaron al hotel 5 estrellas que parecía un castillo de lujos, rodeado por rieles de una montaña rusa alrededor y vieron una cantidad de juegos alrededor de playa que prefería a los del parque.

El recorrido turístico lo hizo un chico rubio con piel morena y quien los llevó a su gran habitación— _Que por azares solo quedaba una, ya que las reservaciones se hacían con anticipación_ —pero Lucy tenia amigos en el lugar y verla acomodar su ropa en el closet en la espaciosa habitación lujosa, se llevó con ella su maleta algo que le pareció sospechoso.

— **¿Lucy?** —pregunto, ella se volvió con una ceja arqueada— **.Hmmm...¿Para que llevas la maleta al baño?**

— **A vestirme, ¿Porque?** —dijo ella, la vio reírse después de una extraña actitud y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo burlón — **¿Acaso quieres mirar?**

Él se sonrojo, no iba a dejarse intimidar por aquella chica audaz y él había sido así en la universidad por ello no iba a apartar la mirada.

Trago en seco, cuando volvió a fijar su atención en la rubia esta se hecho a reír y estaba sólo en vestido de baño, los colores que había escogido eran parecidos a los de sus pantalonetas.

— **Bien, voy a la playa ¿vienes?** —dijo ella, tomó una toalla junto a una crema y vio a la mujer bajo los trajes que muchos miraban.

Él asintió y siguiendo su juego, se apartó la camisa.

Sacó de la maleta la vieja bufanda que le regalo la amiga de su tío y apartando los pantalones vaqueros dejando a una sonrojada rubia.

«Uno para Heartfilia» pensó con una sonrisa, envolvió la bufanda sobre la frente «Dos para Dragneel»

Él sabía que a pesar de la actitud audaz, ella era tímida y tal vez, ella también contaría una historia del origen de la "Audaz Lucy" y por ello cuando lanzó algunas toallas a un morral, crema para broncear, miró el refrigerador saco algunas bolsas de frituras, botellas de agua y barritas de dulce.

Cuando tenía todo listo, se acercó a la rubia y levantándola se la echo sobre su hombro, aún pantaleando agarro del suelo el morral y salio del cuarto con una sonrisa, era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y crear una nueva historia.

 **~ (°w°)/ ~**

Lucy estaba indignada, escuchaba las risitas de la gente pasando a su lado mientras pasaba Natsu con ella por los pasillos donde algunos turistas deambulaban.

Podía aceptar que él deseara hacerle una broma, pero, ¡¿Que la tratara como un saco de papas?!

Estaba sonrojada, podía sentir los músculos de sus brazos ondular, su calor, su aliento al sonreír y saludar a los otros, sin siquiera avergonzarse de ello.

Suspiro, siguió luchando.

 _No porque quisiera bajarse, sino porque una chica no debe ser tan fácil._

— **¡Natsu!** —grito, estaba incómoda a un nivel personal y físico después de todo no era de piedra al ver un hombre como este— **¡Bajame, Ya!**

— **¿Estas segura Lucy?** —pregunto el pelirosa, vio su rostro inclinado hacia atrás y entonces lo vio, pudo ver una sonrisa picara — **Espero, disfrutes la ducha fría.**

Apenas pudo captar sus palabras en su cerebro, cuando se percató de donde estaban y que en la playa él había dejado el morral en un paraguas, estaban lejos de la arena.

Estaban en el mar, solo sintió el impulso en el aire vio un destello de sus dientes blancos, como en cámara lenta vio el cielo azul arriba, sus brazos buscando donde agarrarse, sus piernas moviéndose en un vaivén inútil, su cabello atado suelto ondulando entre el azul del cielo y luego el zambullido en las aguas, sintió el escaldado frío del mar.

Había soltado un grito inútil, desperdiciando aire de sus pulmones.

Salió del agua, respirando hondamente el valioso oxígeno. Se apartó el cabello del rostro y fulminó con la mirada al pelirosa, escuchó su risa que al mirar sus ojos esta se reflejaba en ellos, tan distante del chico de la cafetería.

Soltó una carcajada, ella se levantó y con una sonrisa extendió sus manos para lanzarle con agua, vio como se zambullía en el agua.

No sabia donde estaba, se movió de un lado a otro y luego con un grito agudo la jalo al agua.

Se echaron a reír luego cuando salieron, se acercó al paraguas donde estaba el morral para tomar la toalla.

Había dejado una manta sobre la arena y extendido algunas frituras junto a las botellas de agua, cuando termino de echarse la crema miró al pelirosa dormir a su lado boca abajo.

Ella se quedo viéndolo detenidamente, había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle y sabía que así como ella, él tenía sus cosas personales que lo habían lastimado.

— **¿Que me ves, Lucy?** —dijo el pelirosa, su rostro bronceado y sus ojos negros con la mirada en ella y tomando aire lo miro con intensidad.

Él se levantó, aún con la mirada en ella y sentándose con el ceño fruncido, ella no apartó la mirada.

— **Natsu, se que ya hemos hablado de esto pero, dime...** —dijo ella fijando sus ojos en sus labios— **¿Te importaría si te beso?**

Él negó, entonces ella extendió una mano para acariciar su rostro sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

— **Lucy, sabes que no buscó ahora una relación...** —murmuro él, asintió la rubia mientras sentía su aliento tan cerca y sus latidos tan fuertes que pensó que él podía escucharlos— **Lucy, esto...**

Cuando sus labios se unieron, todo entre ellos cambio y aunque ambos no lo reconocieran, ese fue el comienzo de una nueva historia teniendo como testigo el atardecer.


	6. LetterTexting

**Nalu Fluff Week: All Week's**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS:**

 **Prompts Fluff : All Week Fluff**

 **Frase:**

 **31\. "I've been trying to get ready for like an hour and a half, because I know you're going to look so good and I need to try and match up."/ "Estuve tratando de estar lista/o como por una hora y media, porque sé que vas a verte muy bien y tengo que intentar lucir bien también."**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter n.n compensación por tardar mucho XD** **en recuperación después de salir del hospital.**

 **#fan fickers sin fap**

 **#_Nalu Fluff Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **6**

 **"** **Letters/Texting** **"**

 **"** **Lo que no pueden decir las palabras, lo pueden decir las letras"**

Cuando se separaron, ella quiso ver algo mas en los ojos del pelirosa y supo que a pesar de todo este hombre era un verdadero caballero.

Ella acarició su rostro, luego se apartó y recogiendo la toalla se estiró, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad con la que él la trataba antes.

— **Bien, es hora de irnos Natsu** —era complicado, pero era la primera vez que deseaba conservar a una persona tanto como a sus padres antes de morir y como si de una ayuda divina sonó el pito del guardacosta.

Se levantó rápidamente, llevándose con ella la toalla — _y con ella la vergüenza_ —, huyendo de aquel hombre sintiendo sus latidos pesados y sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

Lucy sabía que aun cuando tuvieran una amistad, lo que había hecho no cambiaría lo que había sentido y debía ocultar todo ello en el fondo, tan al fondo para no volver a ilusionarse con algo más que solo amigos.

Eso era algo que aceptaría, sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras se mentía así misma y llegando al cuarto se encerró en el baño, después de tomar una toalla para apartar el recuerdo que abarcaba su mente.

No quería obsesionarse, era un total desconocido — _Conocido_ —que la alegraba en su peor momento, pero sin conocerla siquiera quiso extender su mano.

Ella sabia— _deslizando el jabón sobre su cuerpo_ — que alguna vez, había sido una chica inocente que deseaba descubrir el mundo fuera de la mansión de sus padres.

 _Y conoció mucho._

«Tal vez, demasiado»penso ella, porque se hizo cínica y aunque no negaría la experiencia que obtuvo, la esperanza de ver un hombre que la amara sólo era parte de sus mas secretas fantasías.

Aun conservaba esa pequeña parte de su juventud, debajo de cada capa de manipulación y cinismo, estaba una tímida Lucy que se forzó a ser audaz.

Cuando pensó en su primer novio y que solo era otro idiota, que buscaba su cuerpo se río con tristeza porque siendo sincera la habían manipulado sin percatarse de la cruel realidad.

Bueno, disfruto su sexualidad mucho tiempo y aun así, sentía el vacío que estaba allí pero que preocupó a sus padres— _Quienes ya no se encontraban en este mundo_ —Ellos deseaban lo mejor para ella, incluso tuviera una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien.

 _Para ironías de la vida, estaba igual de dañado que ella._

Quien diría, Lucy la anti-pareja, la solterona, la que prometió jamás enamorarse de otro hombre como sus parejas, estaba en duelo y enamorada de alguien que también había hecho lo mismo que ella.

Se volvió para tomar un libro que su madre le había enviado un par de años antes y en el que hablaba de un verdadero amor, uno que no encontraría en el modo de vida desenfrenado que tenía hace unos años antes...

" _Antes de conocer a Natsu_ "

Suspiro, abrió las primeras hojas y se encontró llorando por el mensaje de su madre deseando su felicidad.

Ella salió de la bañera, aun sintiendo cada palabra reverberar por cada parte de su cuerpo determinada a ello a no rendirse por cada golpe que llegara a su vida.

Lucy salió del baño, Natsu aun seguía en la ducha y tomando parte de las ropas en sus maletas, miró papel y lápiz, los tomó también entrando de nuevo al baño con todas sus pertenencias.

« _Después de todo el amor...no busca lo suyo propio_.»*

~ OwO ~

Natsu no entendió lo que había sucedido.

Si, no podía negar que disfruto el beso de la rubia— _aun cuando se dijo que no buscaba una relación_ —ciertamente su cuerpo decía otra cosa y el celibato durante todo ese tiempo, no era más que el resultado del abandono de su ex-novia.

Había visto, como esta con ojos llenos de entendimiento había acariciado su mejilla y se había apartado rápidamente después que el guardacostas hizo anuncio de haberse terminado el tiempo.

Suspiro, tomó el morral mientras sentía la arena de la playa y veía las luces del hotel alzarse al cielo, vio a una pareja caminar de la mano.

No se fijo en quienes eran, solo acomodó mejor su bufanda y paso de largo.

En el hotel, sintió la mirada de algunos de los trabajado trabajadores haciéndole sentir incómodo y al llegar a la puerta sintió la extraña mirada de desaprobación de otros.

«¿Que rayos les había hecho? » pensó, soltó un bufido y abrió la puerta.

Cuando miró la habitación, pensando en que podría decir vio la habitación vacía. Escuchó ruido, miro a una de las puertas de uno de los baños de la suite y suspiro, ella estaba en la ducha.

Era mejor así, que podría decirle a ella.

Apartó la bufanda, dejó el morral en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún se preguntaba el porque de las acciones de Lucy pero más se sorprendía de su propia reacción.

Suspiro, tomó la bufanda y una toalla, se volvió por instinto una vez para mirar la puerta cerrada que lo separaba de ella.

Era verdad que ella tal vez estuviera dolida, pero ese día del funeral todo cambio porque al momento de irse ambos en estas vacaciones espontáneas había decidido dejar el pasado atrás.

« _Y con ello también a su ex_ »

Así que, en la ducha aun con el dolor decidió cambiar las cosas o más bien cambiar la perspectiva en la que veía cada oportunidad.

Escuchó ruido, vio una sombra en la ranura debajo de la puerta para luego escuchar mas ruido y luego una puerta cerrarse.

Natsu salio de la ducha, el cuarto estaba vacío se peinó el cabello y sabiendo que estaba sólo miro a todos lados para ver algo, tal vez Lucy aun seguía molesta con él.

Se apoyo cabizbajo en la puerta del baño, cerro los ojos y deseo entender lo que Lucy pensaba.

Abrió los ojos, para mirar sobre su mesa una carta y ver en ella su nombre escrito en una pulcra caligrafía.

 **"Natsu, lamento lo de este beso.**

 **Se que no buscas una relación, lo has dejado claro y respeto eso de ti.**

 **Yo también pensé en hacer eso, cuando mi ultimo ex-novio solo jugaba conmigo —No es algo nuevo, ¿sabes?—pero, entendí no por el el funeral —aunque eso también hizo parte del cambio —que en muchas ocasiones buscamos en el lugar equivocado el amor y cuando este realmente se presenta no lo vemos, sino que nuestros ojos son ciegos gracias a nuestras malas experiencias.**

 **Por así decirlo, nosotros aportamos un granito de arena a la montaña de nuestros problemas amorosos.**

 **Por ello, no insistire en ello y solo deseo no perder tu amistad aun si significa no tener algún tipo de relación.**

 **Siento Natsu, que alguien más haya hecho lo mismo contigo y aun cuando eres un hombre bastante admirable, no queriendo preocupar a tus amigos.**

 **Pero, una cosa es cierta: No podemos afrontar solos nuestros problemas.**

 **Si aun continuo siendo tú amiga, podemos continuar estas vacaciones y te esperaré en la playa, los juegos artificiales se ven mejor desde allá.**

 **De lo contrario, te deseo lo mejor y mañana temprano dejaré Akane Resort.**

Natsu, ya había decidido y empaco su maleta.

« _Lucy tendría una respuesta a su reto y aún si era de forma indirecta_ »

~ (*w*)~

Lucy miraba el cielo con una sonrisa llena de melancolía y miró las luces que comenzaron a elevarse tras fuertes estruendos, se había arreglado fuera de la habitación en el baño de mujeres, había ido al servicio de peluquería del hotel, donde un extraño peluquero — _Que se le hacia familiar_ —hiciera en su cabello un espectacular peinado alto dejando unos rulos en algunos mechones sueltos que el viento movía junto a un suave brillo.

«No quería insinuarse a Natsu» pensó al maquillarse de forma sencilla y con un vestido poco escotado.

Lucy vio que había pasado bastante tiempo, la opresión en su corazón solo se hizo doloroso al recordarse lo que significaba.

Una lágrima escurridiza que limpio bruscamente y levantando su vestido, se volvió para regresar al hotel por el camino poco iluminado por donde solían usar algunos trabajadores.

Tropezó con un torso bien formado, bajo el impecable aroma masculino y se ruborizó.

— **Lo siento, no quería...** — murmuró ella y levantando la mirada fijó sus ojos en los negros de él.

— **¿A donde vas?** — escucho su voz, allí ante ella estaba un guapo Natsu, vestido con un traje negro con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y con un suspiro miro a otro lado— **Estuve tratando de estar listo como por una hora y media, porque sé que vas a verte muy bien y tengo que intentar lucir bien también** **.**

Ella se echó a reír, ambos caminaron por la playa y luego subieron el camino hacia el hotel para una ronda en el casino.


	7. Fairy Tales Mithology

**Nalu Fluff Week: All Week's**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS:**

 **Prompts Fluff : All Week Fluff**

 **Frase:**

 **14."Así que, ¿es un no a la montaña rusa?"**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter n.n compensación por tardar mucho XD** **en recuperación después de salir del hospital.**

 **#fan fickers sin fap**

 **#_Nalu Fluff Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **7**

 **"** **Fairy Tales/Mythology** **"**

 **"** **A veces debe aparecer tu pasado para afrontar lo que trae el nuevo futuro** **"**

Natsu pudo vislumbrar las luces desde la playa, cuando entraron al salón casino sonrió al ver a la rubia llegar a cada uno de los puntos de juego en el lugar.

Ella era fresca en cada uno de los juegos, cuando se emocionaba y caía en pequeños juegos como la ruleta, el poker era más su juego, pero hasta ese momento no había disfrutado tanto desde que termino su relación.

Se sentaron en la barra cansados, pidió dos bebidas y le extendió una a ella quien con un hermoso rubor le miro alegremente, su piel blanca iluminada por las suaves luces del bar.

— **¡Natsu!** —esa voz, le causo escalofríos y sintió como bajaba por su espalda la sensación desagradable de los recuerdos.

Se volvió para encontrarse con el cabello albino y los ojos azules de Lissana Strauss, la chica que había ganado — _y destrozado mucho después_ —el corazón.

— **Es bueno verte de nuevo, quiero presentarte a alguien...¡Ven cariño!** —con una sonrisa, colocó una de sus manos sobre y luego se volvió para ver a un hombre de cabello negro azul oscuro con un tatuaje entre sus ojos, el no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían— **Biscklow, este es Natsu un buen amigo y Natsu, este es mi novio.**

« ¿Este era por quien lo había dejado? » pensó el pelirosa con una sonrisa forzada y un apretón de manos.

«Dios» pensó, quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Porque, siendo realista a nadie le gustaba ver a su ex feliz con otro y sentía revolverse su estómago, como ardía su garganta, como su pecho se oprimía y...

— **Oye, Natsu** —esa voz, se volvió hacia aquella voz que lo saco de aquel opresivo momento y ver los ojos marrones con un brillo de preocupación, pero en sus labios una suave sonrisa— **¿Vamos a la montaña rusa?**

Entonces miró a su ex y a su pareja, ella sonrió con una sorpresa junto a su amabilidad se presento con la albina también saludo al novio de esta.

— **¿Y tú que eres de Natsu?** —pregunto Lissana con una sonrisa que parecía amable y que sabia, no llegaba a sus ojos.

Lucy se puso roja, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia el mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba confundida por su actitud mientras extendía una mano a su rostro, deslizandola por la suave piel de su mejilla.

Sabía que podía odiarlo, pero también conocía que la atracción era mutua y que el pulso errático sobre su piel, era solo por él.

— **Ella es Lucy, mi novia** —dijo, vio el asombro en sus ojos marrones y el rubor en sus mejillas, ella iba a protestar pero sin mas no iba a permitir que desmintiera sus palabras por eso sello sus labios con los suyos.

Sintió su rigidez, la sorpresa en su cuerpo para luego sentir la rendición de ella y sentir sus cálidos brazos alrededor de su cuello, su cuerpo fresco apagaba la sensación de ahogo.

Se separo de ella, la vio aturdida acariciando su mejilla se volvió para mirar a sus invitados — _intrusos_ —con una sonrisa y se dio cuenta que la chica ante él, ya no significaba nada.

— **Así que, ¿es un no a la montaña rusa?** —dijo, ya no le importaba quien mirara y tomó su rostro entre sus manos mirando lo empañado de sus lágrimas que limpió con suavidad.

La tomó de una de sus manos, corrió entre la gente aún sabiendo que ella podría pensar en que la había usado para sus fines egoístas.

 _«Ya era hora de dar un paso al futuro»_

 **~ (^∆^)~**

Lucy se había sentido como en un mal cuento, porque al ver a la hermosa albina de cabello corto con sus ojos azules y el dolor en los ojos negros de Natsu, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Esa era la mujer que lo había lastimado.

Vio lo pálido que estaba y decidió ayudarlo, además vio la risa en su rostro pero no esperaba aquel brillo en sus ojos negros o las palabras que siguieron después de la pregunta de la albina.

"Es mi novia"

Y para dar el golpe de gracia a sus sentimientos, la había besado frente a su ex.

Sabía que la estaba usando, pero quiso creer en ese momento cuando por primera vez él era quien la besaba por propia voluntad.

Ahora, cuando estaban solos frente al balcón de su habitación y él arrastrándola hasta ese lugar la soltó para suspirar, volverse hacia ella con ojos determinados pero tan distantes del hombre inseguro en el bar.

— **Lucy, te diré la verdad...ella era mi exnovia** —dijo, algo que ella había deducido por regla de tres — **Yo...te explicaré todo... Quiero que entiendas porque y...no por lo que hice.**

Lucy vio esa noche a un Natsu tan distinto, se había abierto el pecho al exponer una historia que no había contado a nadie más y allí, sólo ella era la privilegiada en conocer incluso sus temores.

Él se había ruborizado con su extraña actuación en el bar, se echó a reír por lo que estaba escuchando.

Lissana era la hermana de Mirajane dueña del mismo lugar donde se habían conocido y ella había sido el primer amor desde niños del pelirosa, era normal que se sintiera traicionado.

Pero, ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Toda esa noche Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia habían sido honestos con su pasado, pero aún quedaba pendiente definir su futuro.

« _¿Amistad o algo más ?_ »

Ella tomó una de sus manos y él apretó la suya, se miraron a los ojos viendo realmente quienes eran.

— **¿Realmente quieres esto Natsu?** —dijo insegura de entender, sí lo que decía su oscura mirada y que su rostro no apartó o vacilo con su decisión.

Él levantó su mano hasta su mejilla, luego inclinó su rostro para sentir su aliento sobre los suyos.

— **No me arrepiento de esto...** —murmuro él, cuando sus labios se unieron en un tímido beso y luego se volvió necesario, ó con un suspiro ruborizada miró al hombre con una sonrisa de suficiencia mirarla.

— **Sabes, Natsu** —dijo Lucy con su mano acarició su rostro — **Esto parece un cuento de hadas.**

Él se echó a reír y la abrazo, si tal vez era un cuento de hadas en el que una cafetería con una celestina de la comida los había unido a un par de incrédulos en el amor.

La luz del alba les aviso que la noche había pasado, al igual que su pasado y tras ellos estaba un enorme castillo de fantasías y en el que ambos creaban una realidad, mejor que un cuento de fantasías o un mito que solo era parte de la historia.

 **~Omake~**

— **¡Mierda! ¡¿Que quieres Exhibicionista?!** —dijo Natsu a través del teléfono, salió al balcón con sus bóxers puestos de llamas y miró de soslayo a la mujer que tenía en su cama, su cabello rubio sobre su espalda tan largo hasta su cintura durmiendo plácidamente.

Había abierto el teléfono y la cantidad de llamadas pérdidas, mensajes junto a las amenazas de sus amigos hizo que enviara un mensaje por whatsapp para tranquilizar al grupo.

No obstante, apenas dejó encendido el móvil llegaron las incesantes llamadas de Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel y de media Magnolia para interrumpir sus vacaciones.

—¡ **¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE VAYAS DE VACACIONES Y NO LE AVISES A TU MEJOR AMIGO?!** —grito, Natsu estaba cansado de escuchar reclamos e iba a colgar, cuando Gray dijo — **¡COMO CUELGUES LE DIRÉ A ERZA Y TE CASTIGUE CON "ESO"!**

«Mierda» pensó, soltó un suspiro recostándose en la baranda y se peino el cabello desordenandolo aun más.

— **¿Como es posible que mi padre sepa el paradero de mi mejor amigo por más de un par de semanas?** —dijo el pelinegro, Natsu sabia que si hasta ahora Gray podía decir algo era porque había encendido el celular.

Después de 10 días, Lucy y él habían disfrutado unas paradisíacas vacaciones disfrutando incluso uno de esos días con su ex.

Había sido idea de la rubia y hasta ella le había presentado al gerente del hotel: Loke il Leone, aun más teniendo vértigo se había subido a la montaña rusa.

« _Habia válido la pena estar entre los pechos de Luce_ » pensó con una sonrisa y había de nuevo ignorado al mensaje de Gray.

Además no diría nada con que sólo Silver supiera, pero no había especificado donde iba a ir y gracias a Lucy habían usado efectivo que sacaron ambos en Acalypha.

— **No tienes ningún derecho a reclamar, Gray** —dijo sonriendo porque al dejarlo plantado, había conocido a la rubia que hoy era su novia — **Tienes a tu novia y no creo que extrañes a un molesto como yo, pero perdono tu desplante cuando regrese con la mía.**

Escuchó un grito de sorpresa, colgó y sonrió, sintió un cuerpo cálido que se envolvía en un abrazo desde atrás.

— **¿Y bien?** —dijo la dulce voz de Lucy — **¿Otra amenaza?**

Él se echó a reír, se volvió para besarla y sentarla sobre la baranda, miraron el hermoso océano.

— **Espero te gusten mis padres, ¿sabes?** —la miró con una sonrisa y vio su rostro confundido — **Tengo que presentarles a mi novia y que mejor que ir en mis últimos días de vacaciones.**

Ella se echó s reír y ese era el principio de su propio cuento de hadas y mitos llenos de dragones, brujas junto a su hermosa reina.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **Esta es el final de la historia 1 de esta serie de One Shots que he comenzado como meta de Misión Clase SS**

 **Ahora comenzará otra historia en la que esta curiosa pareja hará de las suyas xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima (^w^)/**


	8. Bonus day 1: Affection

**Nal** **u** **Week** **'s** **: All Week's** **and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS:**

 **Prompts Fluff :**

 **Frase:**

 **3.** **"** **¡Te amo! Siempre te amé y que me mires de la forma en la cual yo te miro… Bueno… Ese es mi sueño.** **"**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.:**

 **Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254: Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste.**

 **Por cierto, me faltaron estos extras de la Fluff.**

 **#_Nalu** **_Fluff_** **Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **8**

 **"** **Bonus 1 Affection** **"**

 **"** **El afecto es la muestra de cuanto te importa con tus actos una persona** **"**

Lucy estaba confundida, trataba de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Nada venia a su cabeza, el dolor en la sien tenía a un pingüino martillando en su cráneo y tambaleándose se movió hacia el baño, sosteniéndose en el lavamanos para mirar su rostro.

Sus labios hinchados —en el buen sentido de la palabra —su cuello con un chupetón, su piel marcada por todas partes y ni que decir del dolor entre sus piernas...

«Oh Dios » pensó al sentir ese dolor entre sus piernas y eso la hizo estremecer.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no podía recordar lo ocurrido anoche en la fiesta de Erza y eso era un indicio de desastre próximo.

Porque recordaba que había sido invitada con todas sus amigas a una mansión, en un viaje a Alvarez—al otro lado del océano —donde vivía Erza Scarlet Belserion con su madre.

Estar de vacaciones ese verano, había sido una paradoja para los padres de la mayoría de graduados de distintas facultades que ahora trabajaban de la universidad de Fiore: Fairy Tail y que hacia tiempo no se reunían.

«Un año, más o menos» pensó la rubia.

Pero, una llamada a la prestigiosa Eileen Belserion y sus preocupaciones se esfumaron, siendo una de las mejores en todo el mundo en esa área conocida como "Desesperación Escarlata".

Por supuesto, que padre sensato lucharía con esa admirable mujer y su trabajo en uno de los mejores bufets del viejo continente.

Cuando habían llegado su peculiar grupo de amigos, la madre de Erza no protestó o hizo algún signo de desdén sino que dio a entender que tenia asuntos en otro sitio y que se la pasaran bien—claro no tan resumido y amable como Lucy lo había pensado sino con otras palabras:

"— **En los cajones hay condones, por si acaso hacen una excursión mas íntima** "

Lucy se había sonrojado al igual que Levy, su mejor amiga quienes trabajaban en distintas áreas: Ella en una prestigiosa revista y Levy en las oficinas de una de las instituciones de justicia de la ciudad.

Erza sonrió con cinismo y picardía, era confiada eso era implícito en su carrera de abogada. Mirajane, como una prestigiosa Ingeniera Financiera era solo parte de la rutina de ella escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones y bueno sus otros amigos de la universidad que aunque eran de otras carreras, habían forjado fuertes lazos en ese precioso tiempo de jóvenes despreocupados disfrutando de la transición de pasar de un estado de la vida a otro.

Bueno, ella no podía quejarse era su primera reunión de egresados y pues ella había estado muy ocupada las primeras dos así que no había tenido tiempo.

Suspiro, se echo el cabello a un lado y tomó un poco del agua del lavabo para refrescarse mientras trataba de recordar un poco más.

Erza había llamado a Jellal Fernández un hombre de negocios parte de la promoción de la universidad y que parecía gustarle a su amiga pelirroja, pero con todas las bebidas, comidas entre otras cosas que llevó — _Sin contar con el Alcohol en el ponche_ —habian jugado un terrible juego que los había humillado a cada uno de ellos.

Luego, Twister extremo, luego no recordaba sino una fracción de conversación con Erza.

"— **Tu siempre eras tan remilgada, Lucy** —escuchó la voz regañina de Erza quien solo vestía unos pequeños bikinis para la piscina— _Que era realmente solo un cubre pezones_ —pero que dejaba al descubierto mas piel — **Ni siquiera saliste con ningún chico, aun cuando había algunos detrás como Loke y aun sospechó que eres virgen...** "

Se había reído, pero era verdad saber que ella "La mujer celeste" que trabajaba en la revista de chismes más populares, donde hablaban de muchas cosas e incluso de noticias no tenía experiencia en el amor y aun fingir que las palabras de Erza dolían.

Ni siquiera le había confesado al chico que le gustaba en el instituto, sólo por miedo a que la rechazara.

Luego de eso, tomó mucho ponche e incluso se rieron entre los invitados de Erza y había bailado con uno de ellos, incluso el fue tan caballeroso de llevarla hasta su habitación se volvió para irse ella lo agarró de la chaqueta.

Luego, lo había besado y aun cuando el se había resistido al principio que se sintió herida pero él beso que recibió fue tan intenso que se mareo.

La alzó sobre su trasero y...los recuerdos la hicieron sonrojar, porque después de tanto tiempo ya era una mujer.

Abrió la puerta, aun era noche cerrada estaba avergonzada de lo que había hecho y quiso ver al hombre que le había entregado su "virginidad".

El parecía familiar, su color de cabello ocultó por la oscuridad era un color claro, sus brazos eran de admirar incluso con el tatuaje de un oscuro dragón que pudo ver a la luz tenue de la luna y su cuerpo era un reflejo del trabajo, era un adonis joven.

Trataba de recordar el nombre de este hombre, había preguntado sobre su trabajo: «Demoledor», su edad: «Unos dos o tres años más que ella».

Eso quería decir que había terminado unos dos años antes la universidad, eso descartaba algo...

«Natsu Dragneel » vino su nombre como un témpano de hielo que la hizo estremecer.

«Uno de los amigos de Erza que la conoció en su último año de universidad » pensó, trago en seco y sus latidos desbocados la hicieron tambalearse porque él era su amor platónico de estudiante.

No se dio cuenta, que él había abierto los ojos y ahora estaba mirándola.

Ella se sonrojo, se levantó desnuda y quiso tomar una sabana pero tropezó cayendo en la cama, vulnerable a su mirada.

— **Lucy, tenemos que hablar** —escucho su voz firme, ahora encima de ella y temblorosa miró los ojos negros que la fijaban en su posición.

 **×~[N &L]~×**

Natsu Dragneel no había esperado encontrarla allí, en esa reunión organizada por la imponente Titania y desde la universidad, había estado pensando en la deliciosa chica rubia de Literatura.

Rayos, ella era amable e incluso valiente para un idiota como él quién había roto el corazón de media población femenina.

Lo que no esperaba, era que solo fuesen amigos.

Cuando dejó de hablar con ella, había lamentado no verla otra vez y se dedicó por completo a su trabajo como demoledor en la compañía familiar.

Al final, había expandido la empresa con ayuda de sus hermanos y con todo ello, aún pensaba en ella.

Imaginarla con otro hombre le había causado repulsión, cuando recibió la invitación de Erza quiso negarse, pero tenia curiosidad por saber de ella y cuando se decepciono de no verla, quiso negarse a ir nuevamente por tercera vez.

Lo que no había esperado, era que en esta reunión incluso Jellal Fernández apareciera y allí estaba ella, incluso mas bella que antes.

La vio reír en la piscina, aun cuando ella no se había percatado de su presencia parecía un fisgón y trató, intento evitarla pero las brujas de Mira y Erza habían hecho que la acompañara.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, que ese par de brujas habían colocado ron en el ponche y había embriagado a la mayoría de la población.

Por eso cuando ambos bailaban, ella había contado cosas sobre su trabajo, su vida e incluso la excelente noticia de no tener pareja.

Pero, al llevarla había decidido no hacer nada aun cuando sus manos picaran por quitar ese vestido y deslizarse sobre su piel, había suspirado hondo.

«Grave error, Dragneel» pensó, pero volteandose sintió el agarre de la suave mano que lo hizo estremecer para luego besarla.

Él se resistió, pero su perdición fue escuchar su nombre en sus labios y que habían terminado en la cama.

Allí fue donde se percató que ella era virgen y rayos fue como una chispa de excitación el saberlo.

Habían hecho el amor, tres veces y aun quería más pero consideró que estaría dolorida mañana.

Pero, ahora al ver sus enormes ojos marrones fijos en él y su suave piel levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

— **Dime, ¿Porque?** —dijo con voz ronca, deslizó su mano por su mejilla y vio una lágrima deslizarse.

Ella desvío la mirada con un leve rubor, recordó escuchar en la conversación que ella tuvo con Levy McGarden y se trataba sobre él chico que le gustaba a Lucy.

Apretó los dientes, la miró y pensó en cada chico con el que ella había hablado, pero a todos los trató igual excepto...

«A él » pensó, tomó su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos y supo la verdad que solía ocultar pero que sus sonrojos delataban.

«Si ella no lo decía, él haría el resto del trabajo de ese par de casamenteras» pensó con una sonrisa.

— **¿Quieres saber algo, Lucy?** —dijo en un susurro, sin apartar sus ojos y la conexión que sentía habían formado — **¡Te amo! Siempre te amé y que me mires de la forma en la cual yo te miro… Bueno… Ese es mi sueño.**

La sintió estremecer, vio como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y como sus manos sobre sus mejillas detenían su rostro.

«Como si quisiera grabar su rostro» pensó, sonrió y la volvió a besar para cuando se separaron la abrazó para sentir su calor sobre su piel y luego caer dormidos antes del amanecer.

Esa mañana, Natsu Dragneel tenia muchas cosas en mente pero la principal era la mujer a su lado, que había aceptado su mano para salir con él...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga (^_^)/**

 **Estos no podían faltar para la Nalu Fluff Week x3 son dos bonus day que tiene y además después de esto comenzare con la Nalu Week aunque deseo saber su opinión sobre este asunto**

 **Alex Zurdo ~Te llamo**


	9. Bonus day 2: Memes

**Nal** **u** **Week** **'s** **: All Week's** **and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS:**

 **Prompts Fluff :**

 **Frase: 19** **. "Me gusta la forma en la que tus manos encajan en las mías"**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.:**

 **Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254: Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste.**

 **Por cierto, esta es la continuación de la historia 1.**

 **#_Nalu** **_Fluff_** **Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **9**

 **Bonus 2 Memes**

 **Una nuestra de amor, es ser capaz de Reírte de ti mismo en momentos tensos**

«Sus padres» pensó Lucy nerviosa en el auto apretando sus manos con fuerza y sintiendo el corazón latir desbocado.

Habían pasado unas maravillosas vacaciones donde todos sus miedos y tristezas terminaron con un pelirosa que la amaba, llevándola con él.

Estaba nerviosa, después de todo ¿Quien no lo estaría cuando sólo has conocido a tu novio unas cuantas semanas? Y no sólo eso, sino que vas a conocer los lugares donde había estado e incluso sus hermanos.

Se había perdido todo el hermoso paisaje desde el aeropuerto internacional Vistarion, habían viajado a otro continente ya que ellos vivían del otro lado del mar.

Lo único que la confortaba, estaba a su lado con una sonrisa manejando un auto de alquiler, aunque no pudo notar el hermoso paisaje de Arakitashia y los nervios estaban a flor de piel, se estremeció.

— **¿Te sientes bien, Lucy?** —dijo, estaba reduciendo la velocidad y sabia que estaban cerca de su casa, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaban allí.

La miró con una sonrisa y vio su rostro ruborizado, le agarro de las manos y la hizo volverse.

— **Espero te gusten mis padres, se que no es fácil pero no te preocupes les caerás bien** —dijo, vio el amor en sus ojos negros y tan llenos de confianza, sintió el escozor en sus ojos para abrazarle con fuerza— **Gracias, Natsu. Te amo.**

Él sonrió cuando volvió a su puesto, acarició su mejilla y con esas nuevas fuerzas salió del auto, su alrededor estaba rodeado por un hermoso jardín de diversas flores.

Se volvió para ver al pelirosa quien sonreía sobre el capote y ella se sonrojo asintiendo, él rodeo el auto para sostener su mano.

Subieron las escaleras del porche, Natsu sacó un juego de llaves distintas a la del carro y abrió la puerta escuchó ruido de niños, voces de mujeres y hombres jovialmente.

Vio correr un niño rubio tras una niña pelinegra, ella parpadeo al verlos tan tiernos y ambos se detuvieron al verlos allí de pie en la entrada.

— **¡Tio Natsu!** —gritaron ambos, Lucy vio como los pequeños se abalanzaron sobre el pelirosa y como este se dejaba caer para saludar a los niños.

Lucy se sintió excluida pero con una sonrisa dio un paso atrás, entonces los ojos negros del niño rubio estaban sobre ella y luego sintió los de Natsu sobre ella, se ruborizó.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse que todo el Clan Dragneel la estaba observando con ojos escrutadores y sintió el nudo en su estómago, se volvió para ver los ojos negros de Natsu.

Ahora si, sentía que el mundo dejó de existir.

 **~[NL]~**

— **¿Quien es ella, Tío?** —preguntó su sobrino, August había heredado la inteligencia y audacia de sus padres aun con su corta edad era un chico demasiado listo.

— **Si, Natsu** —escuchó la voz de su madre y se volvió para ver a la familia reunida en el pasillo — **Respondele a August, tenemos curiosidad de saber quien es esta mujer.**

Vio de soslayo el rubor de Lucy, la mirada burlona de sus hermanos y la escrutadora de sus padres —Sobreprotectores desde su última relación —podrian intimidarla, aun cuando fuese fuerte...también había visto lo frágil que era.

Se levantó del suelo, él entendía las miradas de cautela de sus padres pero con Lucy eran innecesarias y acercándose a ella, tomó su mano fijando su mirada con sus ojos chocolates.

— **Me gusta la forma en la que tus manos encajan en las mías** —le murmuro y con una satisfacción en sus ojos, dijo— **Además, mi novia es una chica bastante fuerte y segura...lo suficiente para hacer callar a este grupo de Dragneels.**

Ella sonrió, él amaba verla así de extrovertida y segura con los demás pero tras su habitación — _Solo para él_ —dejaba ver su corazón decidido, frágil en una mezcla de dulzura y sofisticación.

— **¿Y bien?** —dijo ella envolviendo su mano y con una sonrisa llena de travesura miro a sus padres — **¿Quienes son ellos amor?**

Él sonrió cuando vio los rostros rojos de sus padres y las risitas de sus cuñadas, era fácil ver cuán avergonzados estaban de su actitud con ella.

«Era perfecto para un Meme» pensó y para sacarlos del atolladero, Natsu Dragneel sonrió para arrastrar a su novia.

— **Es hora de que dejemos los malos entendidos, ¿ok?** —dijo y con una sonrisa— **Lucy estos son mis padres y familia, esta es la mujer que amo, mi novia Lucy Heartfilia.**

La tensión que antes reinaba quedó atrás, en el momento en que las risas y los juegos entre hermanos se escucharon en la mesa de la cocina.

Dicen por ahí, que se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno y el corazón contento.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **Este es el último es el fic final de esta Fluff Week y pues pronto comenzaré la Nalu Week que había retrasado.**


	10. Nalu Week 2017 Prompts

**Nal** **u** **Week** **'s** **: All Week's** **and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS:** **Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.:**

 **Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254: Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra compilación de historias de esta singular pareja.**

 **#_Nalu** **_** **Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **10**

 **Nalu Week 2017**

 **"** **Prompts** **"**

 **"** **1 al 7 de Julio** **"**

Día 1 : Nostalgia

Día 2 : Tarot

Día 3 : defectos

Día 4 : Lenguaje Corporal

Día 5 : Máscara

Día 6 : Tatuaje

Día 7 : Entrelazados

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **Este es el comienzo de la semana Nalu Week donde como parte de esta misión clase SS de la Weekly Magazine donde acepté realizar este reto de Weeks y Fluff que estarán publicadas en este Magazine x3—Ya se que es publicidad descarada —pero, como todo ficker novato xD**

 **Estos son los temas que se trataron con respecto a esta semana, esto fue unas dos semanas antes de terminar la serie.**


	11. Nostalgia

**Nalu Week's: All Week's and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase SS: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Prompts Fluff :**

 **Frase:**

 **54\. "Me haces sentir tan malditamente sentimental."**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.:** **Veo a mas de 200 personas viendo esta historia y sólo una me regala review, 7_7 eso es cruel ¿saben?**

 **Jajaja gracias por leer a todos los visitantes y usuarios de este fandom xD**

 **Mori Summer:**

 **Oh, gracias por leer!**

 **Me encanta que te guste, no estas lejos y mas cuando estoy comenzando este reto Clase SS que no todos se le miden.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **1** **1**

 **"** **Nostalgia** **"**

 **"** **Femenina** **"**

 _ **Edolas: Un año después de la novela Los Colores del Corazón.**_

Miró al príncipe quien vestía con ropas bastante humildes, las vendas rodeaban sus brazos y piernas, dedicándose a la reconstrucción de casas e incluso calles para el país.

Habían aprendido a domesticar a las criaturas de Edolas y sin magia.

Lucy Ashley como segunda al mando, estaba a cargo de muchas cosas y desde entonces se sentía mejor, sabiendo que era por sus propias manos que habían hecho algo mejor a su mundo e incluso su gremio—como únicos caza recompensas —habia tenido más misiones que nunca.

Pero, algo que si extrañaba desde entonces con Nostalgia era usar sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con cierto pelirosa.

Él era ahora uno de los generales del actual rey de Edolas, Jellal hijo de Fausto y ahora, pensando en que el había reaccionado al ver su versión de Earthland, mucho mas femenina.

Había visto que a él parecía gustarle, se había cortado el cabello para distinguirse de su otra yo y después de tantos meses de aquello que parecía una fantasía.

«Pero fue real» pensó al ver la ciudad remodelada, aun sin magia vivían y eso era lo importante.

Incluso Gray tan cobarde, había pasado a ser el numero uno de los seis generales y había cambiado bastante, usaba menos ropa que antes e incluso Juvia se había visto un poco más involucrada con él... Después de todo era su segunda al mando.

A veces se encontraba con que el príncipe y la general Knightwalker que parecía rígida ante él, hablaban en algunas ocasiones a solas.

Ella se veía de vez en cuando sonrojarse al estar cerca del príncipe, pero este no le daba importancia y más cuando la llamaba a su habitación.

Por supuesto, ella era la única que sabía eso.

Pero, Natsu era diferente cuando se subía a un medio de transporte y ahora que usaba Legyons para resguardar seguras las calles, luego lo veias como un cobarde.

Le había gustado el Natsu de Earthland, si su amigo era así en el fondo — _demasiado en el fondo_ —era realmente atractivo y aún así él así como era la atraía.

Además había crecido un poco mas alto que ella, usaba chaquetas de cuero rojo con algunas llamas y botas, usaba unos googles, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo.

Ahora Gray y él solían ir a tomar de vez en cuando una bebida — _Solia ser jugo y eso no había cambiado_ — Pero, cuando quería hablar con él siempre salia una misión o un problema en su escuadrón y la dejaba hablando sola.

«Tenia que estar a solas» pensó, Natsu Dragion sin ningún tipo de excusas no podría escapar de ella.

Sonrió y con un plan en mente camino con sus oscuras botas por el pasillo real, sintiendo la satisfacción de lo que iba a hacer.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Natsu miraba la insignia sobre la carta real, no podía creer lo que decía y mucho menos que fuese algo malo, ¿No?

" _ **General Dragion, por la presente se solicita su presencia en la habitación de la mano derecha del rey por un asunto de extrema confidencialidad.**_ **"**

Si, tal vez fuera algo que el rey planeaba y tal vez, Gray no supiera o necesitaba constatar algo con su escuadrón.

Después de todo, algunos de sus miembros destacaban más que otros y tal vez, Lucy los necesitaba...

«Lucy» pensó, hacia tiempo que no hablaba con ella o siquiera lo torturaba con alguna de sus llaves de combate y eso lo había deprimido en todo este tiempo.

«Eres masoquista, Dragion » se dijo así mismo, recordando sus dolorosas llaves y esbelta figura.

«¡Deja de ser tan pervertido!¡Es tu amiga!»

Y es que se había puesto hermosa, no podía negar que el traje negro de cuero no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Por supuesto, Natsu sabia que no estaba en la mira de ser algo con ella de ninguna manera y su "yo" de Earthland lo había resaltado.

Claro, había visto el interés de Lucy por su "otro yo" y mas cuando habían luchado contra el déspota rey Fausto, incluso Lucy había sido imprudente al enfrentarse con el ejército y sin magia.

No podía haberla dejado sola, por ello la siguió con todo y gremio, después de eso todo había sido diferente.

A ella la habían nombrado Mano derecha, a él general de uno de los escuadrones y aun si se vieran mucho ya no había tiempo, ni siquiera para una charla normal.

Si, eso era...y apestaba.

Era tarde en la noche, las luces de las antorchas iluminaban los pasillos—hasta que los mecánicos y otros descubrieran una fuente de energía diferente a la magia, vivirían a la sombra del fuego—todo estaba silencioso, vestía una chaqueta negra con rojo y debajo una camisilla negra, miro de un lado a otro.

Toco la puerta en un singular patrón, la puerta se entre abrió y alguien lo jalo, cerro la puerta para colocarlo contra la pared.

— **¿Alguien te vio o te siguió?** —escucho la voz de Lucy en la oscuridad, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos chocolates brillando a la luz de las llamas — **¿Y bien?**

Insistió, el negó sabiendo que ella estaba actuando cautelosa y más con los opositores al actual regente, suspiro cuando ella soltó su camisa.

Miro buscando a los otros invitados, nada más estaban ellos y se extraño, bueno tal vez quería estar un rato mas a solas con ella.

Además Lucy había cerrado con seguro, eso lo había extrañado y tal vez complacido, pero la pregunta real que se hacia mientras la veía entrar a una habitación cerca.

«¡Enfocate!» se dijo parpadeo, por primera vez estaba en la habitación de Lucy y eso era un paso abrumador.

Escuchó ruido, se volvió para encontrarse con...¿Lucy?

Una chica con el cabello largo, con un vestido negro femenino y unas sandalias, su rostro con un suave maquillaje que le hacia ver tierna.

— **¿Y que te parece?** —dijo, el trago en seco y mas no la había visto así.

Había sospechado de la nota, era probable que Lucy era la responsable y esperaba algo, pero...¿esto?

—Se **que no soy tan femenina como la Lucy de Earthland, pero...** —Natsu se levantó y la miró con seriedad, se acercó a ella— **¿Natsu?**

— **¿Acaso no sabes lo que siento por ti?** —dijo con voz angustiada, miró sus ojos marrones enormes con una extraña rabia y vulnerabilidad — **Lucy...tal como eres me gustas y...**

— **¡Maldita sea, Natsu!** —grito ella, la vio enojar y trago en seco al verla volverse **¡¿Sabes cuanto demore practicando esto?! ¡¿Sabes cuanto me demore con Cana aprendiendo a maquillar?! ¡¿Y solo para que?! ¡Para que dijeras esa mierda!**

Él se sonrojó, pero vio que se sentía frustrada y luego la vio pensativa.

— **Me haces sentir tan malditamente sentimental** **—** Ella se volvió con una sonrisa y se acercó a él, Natsu la abrazo para que ella se calmara sintió sus brazos rodearlo y en un murmullo— **Tu también me gustas, Natsu.**

Era extraño, pero sentía sus latidos desbocados al ver como levantaba su rostro y fijaba su mirada marrón brillante en él, luego una sonrisa siniestra.

En un parpadeo cayó al suelo y ella lo tenía en una de sus torturadoras posiciones.

Sus brazos estaban atados en una llave, ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él y lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

— **Pero, por hacerme sentir sentimental te haré pagar por eso** —se acercó y tomó sus labios con fuerza.

 _«Si así le cobraba, lo haría más seguido»_


	12. Tarot

**Nalu Week's: All Week's and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase SS: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.:** **Jajaja gracias por leer a todos los visitantes y usuarios de este fandom xD**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **1** **2**

 **"** **Tarot** **"**

 **"** **Encuentro** **"**

" _ **...Nuestra alma se transforma en dos, estas nuevas almas se transforman en otras dos, y así en algunas generaciones, estamos esparcidos por buena parte de la tierra...**_ "

 **Reflexion sobre las almas gemelas por Paulo Coelho**

 **(extracto de su libro "Brida" )**

Las Universidades suelen ser lugares donde todas tus expectativas pueden o no ser reales, en este caso un chico que usaba Googles de cabello pelirosa miró con un inusual brillo de alegría la entrada a un enorme Campus donde estaría por los próximos 5 años y es que su hermano estaba allí, le había dicho que la Universidad de Fiore era una de las más grandes en el mundo.

Natsu Dragion, así era como se llamaba y no es que solo quisiera venir porque su hermano estaba, había una carrera que le llamo la atención: "Diseño Automotriz"

Sonrió, le encantaba la velocidad y el diseño de sus propios autos seria una puerta que se abriría después, por ahora se concentraría en comenzar bien ese semestre.

— **¿Estas Listo?** —dijo a su lado la voz de su mejor amigo: Gray, el entraba a estudiar _Administración_ algo que se veía probable ya que su capacidad se extendía a lograr que todo fuera como necesitaban.

«Aun cuando en el instituto hubieran sido objeto de Bullying » pensó el pelirosa, ahora gracias a sus notas tenían esta probabilidad de tener un empleo de las más grandes empresas de Isghar y Arakitashia.

— **¡Por supuesto que si!** —exclamo palmeando su hombro, ambos sonrieron y sabiendo que era una escuela mixta desde hacia poco cuando el rey decidió en consenso con los otros miembros del consejo de la academia que esta antigua institución abriera sus puertas a los hombres.

Incluso el príncipe era uno de esos afortunados, así como muchos otros del otro lado del océano y eso era un paso enorme para todos ellos.

Natsu y Gray pasarían el mejor tiempo de su vida en este lugar.

 _"O eso pensaban hasta ese momento..."_

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Lucy Ashley escuchó ruido fuera de su habitación compartida, cada una tenia una sala que separaba las habitaciones eran pocos los que lograban quedar con una habitación.

Se acercó a la puerta, sus oídos con la extraña agudeza de su escucha se percató del estallido de ira de su compañera de cuarto: Erza Knightwalker Belserion.

Ella como hija de las mas antiguas de su especie, eran resguardadas como joyas preciosas por sus familias ya que pocas habían nacido con dones y Fiore como reino neutral entre ambos continentes, además de haber causado la extinción de la inmortalidad por causa el uso indebido de uno de las artes prohibidas por los cielos: "La magia".

Desde niña había sido una de aquellas _pérdidas_ , después de la muerte de sus padres habían destruido su hogar y ella se había labrado una vida a través de la lucha, el vivir sólo por sobrevivir ese había sido su camino.

Mientras vivía en las calles, se encontró con Lady Belserion quien reconoció su linaje y quien la adoptó poco después como una hija, pero descubrir otro mundo junto a sus habilidades de previsión era algo estremecedor.

La habían enseñado a luchar, educación e incluso modales — _Odiaba aquello_ —pero era necesario para que ellas vivieran y Lucy aun con su actitud distante, ella apreciaba a cada una de las chicas que ahora eran sus hermanas.

"La Magia", aquellas oscuras técnicas las habían llevado a que se corrompieran sus cuerpos, antes inmortales ahora tan frágiles como los humanos y con ello sus habilidades— _Dones que provenían de lo alto_ —tambien desaparecieran con su portadora, pero que pasarían a su sucesora por una razón la misma que era su solución: "Compañeros".

La otra mitad de sus almas, las que hacían que esa corrupción no las afectara y con ello, podrían ver la memoria de las estrellas.

Lady Eileen había sido diferente, ella había vivido y eso era la posibilidad para cada una de ellas por alguna razón la mujer había recobrado su forma ya que esta había sido consumida en la de un dragón.

— **¡Rayos Mamá!** —grito Erza, algo había sido destrozado y Lucy supo que jamás el mobiliario seria el mismo, sin el mueble favorito de ambas nada sería igual — **¿En que estaban pensando al traer hombres a la Academia? ¡Y encima humanos!**

La sorpresa tomó a Lucy desprevenida, pero algo en ella la hizo estremecer en un temblor muy fuerte y cayó al suelo, Lady Eileen venia a su encuentro ella lo sabia.

Pero sus ojos no veían a su alrededor, no.

Lucy estaba viendo como se trasponía sobre el mundo que estaba viendo, uno diferente y escena tras escena se deslizaban en su memoria, torturando su cabeza.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, sintiendo como sus dientes se extendían con la sed trayendo con ella un conocimiento intrínseco que estaba carcomiendo su espíritu.

— **Ya veo...** —La voz de Lady Eileen, la sacó de su agonía y descontrol cuando volvió a parpadear pudo ver a la mujer con unos ojos llenos de calma, sintió su sabor en sus labios con horror la miró, apartó sus labios de su muñeca — **No lo lamentes, Lucy. Dime, Tuviste una visión, ¿No es cierto?**

Ella asintió, no estaba segura de si informarle o no pero por el lazo privado que creo con la mujer extendió las imágenes una tras otra en el orden que sucederían cada uno de los hechos.

Una sonrisa se reflejo en las profundidades marrones de sus ojos, su rostro era impasible y levantándose ambas con ese conocimiento miraron a Erza.

— **¿Que?** —dijo ella, una ceja arqueada denotaba su humor y supo que todo cambiaría para ella...para cada una de las mujeres que eran sus amigas.

Pero, ella tendría que ser fuerte porque su destino estaba en la memoria de las estrellas y era algo en lo que aprendió una sola cosa: Ella desconocía su propio futuro.

Era irónico para alguien que veía los sucesos, por ello con la mejor sonrisa que pudo debía dar el primer paso para que cada una de sus hermanas tuviera su felicidad.

— **Erza, quiero que te vayas de mi dormitorio** —dijo con firmeza, se volvió ignorando su rostro lleno de consternación y dolor.

Como dueña, sabía que el lugar sacaría a Erza de esta y lo que pasaría seria que ella compartiría su habitación con un chico...

«Seria el comienzo de un ciclo de dolor... » pensó dejándose caer sobre la cama y en silencio las lágrimas caerían sobre su único confidente la almohada.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Había estado realmente en un horrible ciclo de tortura, del que jamás había tenido consciencia hasta ahora.

Natsu cayó rendido sobre su cama, pero por extraño que parezca se sentía realizado porque por primera vez después de tres semestres, dos vacaciones y una innumerable cantidad de parciales, lo habían ascendido al campus donde estaba su amigo Gray.

En ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados, Gray conoció a su actual novia Juvia Loxar quien era una hermosa mujer aun siendo cruel había hecho que su amigo un tímido redomado dejara esa actitud y fuese mejor.

En su tiempo en este enorme lugar, había conocido a otras personas y que aunque no fueran conocidos desde hace tiempo eran ahora sus amigos.

Lo que hacia de su estancia, a pesar de los trasnochos y extraños sueños para alguien como él, pero cada sueño traía a él la imagen del fuego en medio de este, se encontraba una mujer rubia con su cabello suelto acariciado por el viento mientras sus lágrimas llenas de desesperación se elevaban en sus manos buscando a alguien que la salvara.

Natsu solo podía pensar en que trataba de extender su mano, pero en vez de encontrarse con sus dedos veía garras oscuras y como todo terminaba envuelto alrededor de las llamas.

Cuando despertaba, era como si aquello hubiese sido real y disimulaba su cansancio con sus amigos a quienes no deseaba preocuparlos, por eso se acostaba temprano.

Pero, ese dia había salido de una de sus clases nocturnas mientras pensaba en las palabras del maestro Nekis, distraído en dirección al baño tropezó con una chica rubia que tenía una coleta de lado esta había caído al suelo.

— **!Lo siento!** —exclamo, extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la vio tambalearse, asustado se acercó a ella para ayudarla y ver como se desmayaba en sus brazos.

No sabia con seguridad donde estaba la enfermería, vio la puerta del baño de chicas y supuso que habría algo para ayudarla.

No había nadie y sin pensar demasiado la metió al baño al verla pálida, la sentó sobre uno de los retretes de los cubículos buscando el kit de primeros auxilios.

Pero, se volvió para ver a la chica de pie y sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo rubio, sintió su corazón latir al parpadear un momento encontrando que estaba frente a él y luego ser empujado contra uno de los cubículos, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos brillando en dorados, hipnóticos que no dejaban atención a nada.

No presto atención a la puerta del cubículo cerrada, sólo a la chica que estaba ahora sobre su regazo con un exótico aroma y que su aliento acariciaba su cuello, sintió el par de pinchazos para luego solo embriagarse en aquella extraña sensación.

Sintió su sangre correr, rodeo el cuerpo femenino de forma involuntaria y la atrajo mas hacia él, era algo intrínseco que demandaba su posesión sobre ella.

La sintió relajarse, luego pudo ver su rostro y pudo ver que ya no estaba el extraño brillo dorado sino un suave color chocolate que lo miraba confundida, hasta que se fijo en su desordenada camisa junto a su cuello desabotonado.

— **¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡¿Que he hecho?!** —dijo ella, su rostro con mejillas rosas y el poco color que recupero desapareció en ese instante sintió el mundo girar.

Todo quedo de nuevo en la oscuridad, confundido camino entre las brumas para encontrarse con el fuego y la sangre, en una brutal batalla pudo ver un oscuro ser cuyos ojos eran de un rojizo color con alas extendidas que con un rugido estremeció la tierra.

Esa criatura se volvió con una sonrisa, lo estaba viendo y eso le hizo estremecer, porque aun cuando sólo dio un paso atrás esa criatura estaba frente a él.

— _ **Ella...me...llama...**_ —dijo con voz llena de dolor, vio como su forma cambiaba dejando tras cada llama que se desprendió de su cuerpo para dejar ver a...él.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación, una que no era la suya aunque pesándolo mejor miró su bolsillo para ver las instrucciones de quien seria su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

— **!Hasta que por fin despiertas!** —dijo una voz femenina y se volvió para encontrarse con la chica rubia de ojos marrones con sus ojos fulminándolo— **¡Estupido** _ **compañero**_ **de cuarto!**

Sintió un mareo, pero le pareció ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas y parpadeo para encontrar sólo que tal vez, estaba alucinando porque por un momento había visto que tenía los ojos hinchados.

— **Esto...Yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragion...¿Mucho gusto?** —dijo, después de todo ¿Que podía decirle a una chica que te mordió el cuello y es tu compañera de cuarto?

 _« Lo que no sabia ese ingenuo pelirosa, es que este era un encuentro del destino »_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **Este es el** **otro comienzo de una historia** **de esta Week** **que comencé con Edo Natsu y Lucy Ashley x3**

 **Espero les guste esta historia, see you later!**


	13. Defectos

**Nalu Week's: All Week's and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase SS: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.:** **Jajaja gracias por leer a todos los visitantes y usuarios de este fandom xD**

 **Advertencia: posibles spoilers a quien no haya leído el manga.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **1** **3**

 **"** **_Defectos_** **"**

 **"** **Pésimo día** **"**

" _ **...En cada vida, tenemos una misteriosa obligación de reencontrar por lo menos, una de esas Otras Partes...**_ "

 **Reflexion sobre las almas gemelas por Paulo Coelho**

 **(extracto de su libro "Brida" )**

«Si pudiera la tierra tragársela, lo pediría en ese instante» pensó la rubia al ver al chico un poco confundido y ruborizado.

«¡¿Y quien no?!» se dijo a si misma, después de todo su estúpido ciclo de abstinencia había hecho que le mordiera y aun cuando logro el objetivo de ver a todas las chicas con sus compañeros gracias a esos meses o años lejos de ellas.

Había hecho lo que Lady Belserion le recomendó, la abstinencia no era parte de eso y había colaborado con lo que se propuso, pero que involucrara a un humano así...

Era realmente irritante, si calificaran al vampiro más estúpido en la academia seria condecorada con el puesto.

Vio al chico que se presentó como: Natsu Dragion, no es que fuera un prospecto de Adonis. Sus estúpidos Googles en la cabeza, su inusual color de cabello afeminado, entre otros defectos lo hacían ser la peor mordida que había hecho.

— **¿Mucho Gusto?** —dijo irritada, ahora podía añadir a su lista de defectos de su compañero otra ineptitud: "Cobarde" y entrecerrando los ojos, se fijo en la palidez de este, apretó los labios — **¿Que tipo de presentación apestosa es esa?, ademas, no te han dicho: ¡Que no debes andar por los pasillos tan tarde!**

Él parpadeó un par de veces, por supuesto debería corregirlo de lo que ella era responsable.

Pero, cuando intento decir una mentira...tuvo arcadas, eso apestaba entre las de su especie porque no como otras criaturas o los humanos podían mentir, ella ni siquiera podía intentarlo porque se iba de arcadas o las debilitaba y eso le había mermado su energía durante el tiempo en que estuvo ayudando a Lady Belserion.

Suspiro, este chico era un confiado y un verdadero tonto con un CI* mas bajo que el promedio. Vio como se rascaba el cabello, no podía mantener su mirada mientras observaba su salón compartido.

«Podía sacarlo como a Erza, ¿No?» pensó pero luego se recordó que era humano y la habitación sostenía un contrato de posesión que el sujeto junto a su compañero al entrar este se plasmaba.«¡Mierda!, ¡este era un pésimo día!»

Lucy sabia que esto era su culpa, se acercó hasta él aún sintiendo bullir su molestia crecer a cada paso.

— **E-Esto...** —dijo, se reprendió así misma y aspirando hondo, al sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban continuó —... **Lo-Lo siento, por lo de hace un rato y...**

— **No hay de que disculparse, yo tuve la culpa y... bueno, lamento no haber sabido que hacer** —dijo sonrojado, desvío su mirada mientras luego se echaba a reír y relajado se llevó una mano a la cabeza — **Ademas, Tenías hambre ¿No?**

Ella se sonrojo, aun con su actitud molesta e irritante este chico actuaba con ella dulcemente y perdonaba sin siquiera pensar en si mismo...tal vez, solo tal vez no fuera perfecto pero lo que no tenía, era compensado por su amable corazón.

Sintió una opresión en el corazón, esto le provocó pavor y salió corriendo de allí.

 _"Lucy por segunda vez, experimentaba el miedo en su vida y era por un inofensivo humano.."_

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Natsu estaba confuso.

No entendía a su compañera de cuarto, que estaba irritada y para mejorar no le dijo su nombre.

Aun con todas las preguntas en su mente que giraban vertiginosamente a gran velocidad sobre su "especie" — _Y que por experiencia dedujo que era un vampiro_ — y que muchas veces quiso conocer a uno, quería saber su nombre.

Mareado, se levantó y aspirando hondo parpadeo un par de veces para recuperar el sentido de la orientación, dio pasos lentos hasta la puerta de su compañera donde resaltaba una placa con su nombre: Lucy Ashley.

Se volvió a ver si en la puerta estaba su nombre y seguro de estar en el lugar correcto, regreso sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación.

Al entrar vio lo grande que esta era, bueno era hora de desempacar ya que había enviado su maleta por adelantado, después de todo esta academia era de chicas—Vampiros—pero, seguían siendo chicas y recordando lo que sucedió, eso lo demostraba.

Natsu recordó su aroma, no podía decir que ella era amable pero en sus ojos vio dolor y tristeza aun cuando su postura decía "Largate" , entendía eso después de todo había pasado por cosas extrañas a lo largo de su vida...

Que lo consideraban loco donde vivía, pero esta academia era la prueba real de todo ello y tal vez, ella trataba de ocultar el hecho de ser "Un ser de cuento de hadas" como solían decirle Igneel con respecto al miedo de otros por lo extraño.

Suspiro, se dejó caer agotado después de un largo día y exámenes continuos se dejo llevar por el sueño, donde una rubia extendía sus brazos para recibirlo...con una sonrisa, cayó rendido al pensar que tras un defecto pudo ver a una maravillosa chica.

 _Natsu parpadeo, mirando el extraño atuendo que usaba de una camisa con una sola manga y su brazo vendado, sabia lo que estaba debajo de estas vendas pero ahora no importaba._

 _Sigiloso como siempre, iba a visitar a su amiga del gremio no es que no fuese inteligente como hacia creer y mucho menos no entendiera sobre las emociones, ella le gustaba no sólo por su aroma sino por quien era y lo valiente de su corazón al aceptarlo aun con su temible secreto._

 _Si, ese secreto que solo compartía con ella y Gray, su amigo-rival sobre quien era._

 _Era verdad que él había proclamado con seguridad que era "Natsu, un humano", pero las repercusiones sobre su implicación como maestro del gremio de monstruos Tártaros quienes destruyeron su hogar...era algo que no quiso aceptar en su momento._

 _Pero, dejando a Happy de lado y escabulléndose de su casa para ver a la rubia quien dormía en su apartamento y al final deseaba invitarla un día, solo para ambos... Pero, no era fácil aceptar que podía causarle daño y eso no era lo que quería con ella y como siempre hacia, saltaba hasta el balcón de la ventana, abría esta e incluso entraba silenciosamente._

 _Y allí estaba, ella dormía sobre la mesa donde escribía otra de sus novelas._

 _La tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama, ella se acurrucó contra él y murmuraba su nombre en sueños, eso junto a su fuerte agarre le provocaba cosas extrañas..._

— _Lu-Luce...—susurro, ella pareció escucharlo porque abrió sus ojos somnolientos y lo miró con un brillo extraño, fue allí cuando todo cambio al sentir su jalón hacia abajo caer ambos en la cama para sentir sus labios y sus brazos sobre él._

Despertó.

Natsu se sintió mejor sacudiendo sus sueños, todo volvió a su cabeza y aunque su día había sido pésimo, decidió cambiar la noche para reconciliarse con Lucy.

Así que levantándose, sabía que tenían una pequeña cocina donde podría hacer algo y tal vez, se llevara mejor con su compañera de cuarto quien lo mordió, tal vez tomaba sangre, pero...¿Y si también le gustaba la comida?

Sonrió, de todos modos lo intentaría y si Natsu Dragion se proponía algo lo haría.

 _« Lo que no sabia ese ingenuo pelirosa, era que tras la puerta lo estaban observando »_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***CI= Coeficiente Intelectual**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **Espero les guste esta historia, aun cuando me demoré y eso es otra cosa x3**

 **See you later! Arrivedercci!**


	14. Lenguaje Corporal

**Nalu Week's: All Week's and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase SS: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.:** **Jajaja gracias por leer a todos los visitantes y usuarios de este fandom xD**

 **Advertencia: posibles spoilers a quien no haya leído el manga.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga-Anime/** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **1** **4**

 **"** **_Lenguaje Corporal_** **"**

 **"Malos entendidos** **"**

" _ **...- ¿Cómo es posible reconocer a la Otra Parte? -...**_ "

 **Reflexion sobre las almas gemelas por Paulo Coelho**

 **(extracto de su libro "Brida" )**

Tan sigilosa como era, Lucy observó con cuidado por la pequeña ventana que separaba la cocina de la sala común del lugar que ambos compartían; podía ver a su extraño compañero — _Al que por un estúpido error había mordido_ —quien parecía contento picando verduras, batiendo huevos y exprimiendo limones en una jarra luego agua e incluso partió hielo con un pequeño martillo.

La ventana que daba afuera del edificio cerca de la cocina, que conectaba con un pequeño balcón al que muchas veces solía atraer a un pequeño gato de color azul tan inusual y pudo ver que había terminado de cocinar y que se volvió hacia el balcón al escuchar ruido.

«¡Estupido Gato! ¡Te pueden hacer daño!» pensó con pánico al ver que desaparecía por el balcón, estaban en un tercer piso y no conocía al intruso corrió para estrellarse contra un cuerpo en el estrecho espacio.

Aspiro hondo, al encontrarse con un torso fuerte a pesar de que la ropa y un extraño aroma cálido como una fogata en una noche de verano, sintió arder la cara al ver que él era un poco más alto que ella pero lo que hizo paralizarse eran sus oscuros ojos negros.

Parpadeo confundida, su lenguaje corporal era calmado e incluso relajado cuando una persona normal se hubiera tensado al estar en tal situación y fruncio el ceño al ver al gato entre sus brazos acurrucado en el calor de él.

« _Asi como tú_ » dijo una vocecita al sentir la tensión en sus extremidades preparada para cualquier amenaza y se obligo a relajarse dio un paso atrás para alejarse de la cercanía de su calor « _Como envidio a Happy_ »

«¡Callate!» pensó, a veces su mente le jugaba malas ideas y eso molestaba su concentración como ahora, donde Natsu la miró con recelo al verla acercando más al gato «¿Acaso piensa que le haré daño a Happy?»

— **¡Entregame a Happy!** —dijo enojada, vio como el pelirosa se echó mas hacia el balcón con el felino en brazos— **¡Dame mi gato ahora!**

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, molesta dio un paso hacia ellos.

 _Lo que no sabia Lucy era que su imagen decía mas que mil palabras._

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Natsu estaba confuso.

Lucy estaba frente a él con el rostro más siniestro que le conocía, sus palabras no concordaban con su lenguaje corporal y es que Natsu había aprendido — _De muy mala manera_ —Captar estados de ánimo según las expresiones corporales.

Y su compañera era un faro intermitente de estados, comprendía que su cuerpo expresaba lo que muchas veces callaban.

Había salido corriendo del apartamento después de reconocer que era su compañera de cuartos y decidido a entablar una buena relación con ella, quiso hacer algo de comer porque no estaba seguro si ella "Se alimentaba" de cosas diferentes a parte de la sangre.

Así que se dedicó ese rato a cocinar, siguiendo el consejo de su madre sobre llegar a otros a través de su estómago y eso siempre resultaba, o eso esperaba con Lucy mientras batía los huevos haciendo con ellos luego una torta al picar verduras, exprimir limones para luego beber en una deliciosa limonada...

Sentía el escalofríos en el cuello que solía anunciar que le observaban, quería volverse a la puerta cuando escuchó ruido en el balcón y no se había percatado del enorme ventanal que lo comunicaba con aquel lugar.

Escuchó que raspaban con insistencia, dejó a un lado la tapa de la jarra de limonada y tomó algo de la cocina, aunque sabía que si fuera algo mas peligroso— _Tanto como su compañera de cuarto_ —hubiera entrado, lo arrastraba y mordía.

Cuando abrió el enorme vidrio polarizado se encontró con un pequeño gato azul, sonrió se volvió tomo un trozo de comida para salir al balcón y cerrar la puerta de vidrio, se agachó para tomar al felino se levantó con este en brazos.

«Parece estar bien alimentado» pensó acariciando su pelaje, su ronroneo lo extraño y encogiéndose de hombros continuó olvidando lo que dejó atrás, se maravilló por lo hermoso del paisaje alrededor del campus.«Es increíble este lugar »

El viento arrastraba los aromas frescos del lago cercano que compartían con otra ciudad, sabía que no le haría bien el frío al gato se volvió para entrar y escucho como se abría el ventanal con fuerza.

«Un milagro que no se rompiera» pensó, luego se encontró con una fuerza descomunal contra él y confundido por el aroma miró abajo al rostro de Lucy quien luego de mirarlo durante — _No se cuanto tiempo_ —fruncio el ceño, para dejar paso al actual estado de ira.

Su cabello suelto de la coleta, sus ojos con el brillo dorado fulminándolo y sus puños apretados con una posición que no podía esquivar, pues cerraba la única salida.

Tenia miedo por el pequeño gato, tal vez lo atacara como a él — _Tal vez aun tuviera hambre_ — Por eso tomó una decisión y sabia que podía matarlo, entonces dejo al gato en el suelo para ponerlo a salvo lanzándose en un abrazo para contenerla.

— **Si tienes hambre** —Dijo, extendió con uno de sus dedos su cuello y lo dejó descubierto — **Puedes beber, Lucy.**

Vio la expresión de asombro/horror en los ojos de Lucy y supo por su lenguaje corporal que había dañado cualquier esfuerzo de acercarse a ella.

— **¡Aye!** —hizo el gato, se volvió para ver al azul felino cuyo maullido lo distrajo de ver venir sus nudillos y sentir tal dolor que lo mando a la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó se encontró con una nota y una picazón en el cuello frente a él, las tortas que le había hecho y un almohadón en una canasta donde dormía el gato azul.

Tomó la nota y la abrió.

" _Realmente eres un idiota, Dragion._

 _Ese gato me pertenece, se llama Happy y la próxima vez que te ofrezcas no dudaré en dejarte seco.._."

Se llevó una mano a la frente, en un día lo había mordido un par de veces era hora de aclarar eso de que lo mordiese pero no hoy, guardo la nota y se levantó tomó el plato con el vaso para ir a su cuarto.

Mañana comenzaría con su plan: Comer por dos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **Espero les guste esta historia, aun cuando me demoré y eso es otra cosa x3**

 **The Beauty & The Beast ~Lindsey Stirling**

 **See you later! Arrivedercci!**


	15. Mascara

**Nalu Week's: All Week's and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase SS: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: oh, Dios mío.**

 **Llegó la Nalu Fluff Week 2018 y no he hecho nada por ello, entregaré este capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: posibles spoilers a quien no haya leído el manga.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo: Manga-Anime/ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 994 aprox.**

 **15**

 **"_Máscara_"**

 **"Decisión"**

" _ **...Es posible reconocer la otra parte al ver el brillo de sus ojos: esa es la tradición del sol...**_ "

 **Reflexión sobre las almas gemelas por Paulo Coelho**

 **(Extracto de su libro "Brida")**

«Por lo menos dejo una nota» pensó tras mirar la marca en el cuello parecida a lo que era una picadura y luego extendió sus dedos sobre los pequeños puntos e imagino los labios de su compañera de cuarto, sintió sus mejillas calientes.

Para calmarse se comió la torta en el plato, aun sentía calor en su piel y tratando de mantenerse centrado sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar la imagen tan amorosa en la que se veía como un sumiso ante esa vampiresa de cabello rubio y…sintió mareo.

«¡Rayos!» pensó tratando de sostenerse tras dejar el plato en el lavavajillas, respiro hondo y soltando un suspiro volvió a levantarse debía aclarar eso de los horarios de mordidas porque podía terminar en el hospital con una fuerte anemia.

resaosa en la que se veia esion. correspondiente examen y entregue dictamen sobre los daños fisicosMiro la puerta que lo separaba de ella, se llevó nuevamente la mano al cuello y apretando los labios se volvió a su habitación, era mejor descansar o terminar seco por Lucy.

Tras asegurar la puerta de su habitación, sin mirar nada y con el cansancio plasmado en su cuerpo se despojó de su ropa, lo único que importaba era que el calor se disipara por ello a veces solía dormir sin pijama o por lo menos para enfriar sus emociones.

Desde niño, Natsu siempre fue un chico "Muy caliente" y no en el sentido de ser atractivo, eso hubiera querido pero en cambio nació según los médicos con Hipertermia* que le permitía evitar algunas enfermedades pero su desgaste físico era mayor…

Los sueños cada vez parecían más constantes _al ver el fuego, escuchar los gritos de las personas y el rugido en los oídos de aquel lugar sin sentido en lo que parecía un voraz incendio, escucho los pasos de alguien…sabía que estaba llorando, porque el aroma de sus lágrimas se deslizaba entre el olor a humo, sangre y cenizas._

 _Se volvió al saber que estaba tras él, sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas que parecían llenos de una profunda desesperación pero entonces pudo ver como alrededor se formaba una luz dorada que lo aturdió brevemente y al volver a verla pudo percibir el aroma de la sangre, cuando sintió sus manos tomar su rostro para verle mejor._

 _Sus latidos parecían acelerar al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, luego sintió el aroma de sus lágrimas que quiso apartar de sus mejillas pero se percató de las garras oscuras de sus manos y fue cuando pudo sentir como ella se deslizaba entre sus brazos, la agarro con fuerza para sentir la humedad de su cuerpo…su sangre._

 _Desesperado la levanto, hasta que vio sus ojos sin ningún tipo de reproche un circulo mágico se había formado con ellos miro a través de la barrera como el fuego parecía ser absorbido con él y sintió como la vida de ella se desvanecía, no quería estar sin ella…_

– _ **Lucy…**_ _–murmuro con voz ronca, sintió su mano en la mejilla. –_ _ **Yo…**_

– _ **La próxima vez, seré yo quien te proteja…**_ _–murmuro ella, él la estrecho más mientras sentía como su cuerpo también se desvanecía en aquel circulo de luz._

Despertó. Su mente pareció confusa brevemente, pero tras pasarse la mano por el rostro y mirar hacia la puerta buscando ubicarse, todo vino a la mente olvidando así el sueño que antes lo obligo a levantarse.

Al estar de pie se sintió un poco mejor, en eso limpio su rostro pero aun mantenía la sensación opresiva de perdida que había tenido en su sueño y al mirarse al espejo sobre el lavabo se encontró que los puntos se habían convertido en una zona roja.

Natsu hizo una mueca.

Sabía lo que vendría si los otros vieran aquello, por ello tomo la única cosa que su abuelo August le dio como parte de su cumpleaños: una bufanda, que según él había pasado en la familia protegiéndolos del calor de los dragones porque estaba hecho de sus escamas y agradecía en cierto modo su extrovertida personalidad…

Así que decidió de alguna manera usar bufanda a pesar del calor o el frio por el simple hecho de que le gustaba.

A Natsu le fascinaba las historias de cuentos del abuelo August, eran tiempos del verano que solía disfrutar pero estas siempre mezclaban la audacia de uno de sus antecesores y quien fue un héroe olvidado.

A veces deseaba ser igual de fuerte o valiente, aun si veía la tristeza de su abuelo en sus profundos ojos negros– _Tan parecidos a los suyos_ –y soñar con estos aterradores lugares e incluso con una chica parecida a Lucy que moría entre sus brazos no le daba gracia alguna.

Durante ese ultimo mes, Lucy pareció esquivar cualquier posibilidad de encuentro porque cada vez que salia de su habitacion solo escucho silencio desde la habitacion de ella aun si el extraño "maullido" del gato la delatara y eso le causaba curiosidad, pero tambien un poco de culpa aun con ello Natsu procuraba salir en las noches por si tal vez la encontraba.

Esa noche, tras colocarse una chaqueta para salir con sus amigos penso en la primera vez que la conocio como estaba vulnerable e incluso parecia delgada y luego tras morderle como sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento por lo que hacia, esa no era la misma chica que hablo con él y le dio un derechazo que lo mando a dormir.

Suspiro, porque al salir pudo ver solo a Happy en la entrada de su habitación con una canasta de frutas y una tarjeta.

Parpadeo sorprendido, al ver la tarjeta con un mensaje breve y simple: "Lo siento" con algunas cosas que nunca había visto pero que parecían deliciosas.

Era como si Lucy estuviera escondida tras una máscara de mujer cruel e insensible cuando realmente Lucy Ashley era una mujer dulce y amable que no deseaba que otros vieran quien era.

« _Así como yo…_ » pensó el chico de cabello rosa con una sonrisa y tomando a Happy en brazos, decidió entonces que haría lo posible aun si ella no quería seria su amigo.

« _Muchos ocultan tras una Máscara su verdadera naturaleza…_ »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Tatuaje

**Nalu Week's: All Week's and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase SS: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: oh, Dios mío.**

 **Llegó la Nalu Fluff Week 2018 y no he hecho nada por ello, entregaré este capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: posibles spoilers a quien no haya leído el manga.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo: Manga-Anime/ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: No conté nada xD aprox.**

 **16**

 **"_Tatuaje_"**

 **"Reconocer"**

 **" _..._** **_Según la tradición de la luna, existe otro procedimiento: un tipo de visión que mostraba un punto luminoso situado encima del hombro izquierdo de la Otra Parte..._** **"**

 **Reflexión sobre las almas gemelas por Paulo Coelho**

 **(Extracto de su libro "Brida")**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy había visto como Natsu tomaba la canasta y tomaba también a Happy con él.

« _Afortunado, Happy_ » pensó ella, mientras tomaba su morral para salir del cuarto aun tenia un poco de hambre ya tenia una semana desde que se alimento de Natsu y sentía poco a poco el desgaste de sus fuerzas.

Estaba contenta por Erza, quien por fin pudo tener al chico de sus sueños aun si su madre le pusiera difícil las cosas.

Lucy ya estaba cansada y confiaba en su último destino: "La memoria de las estrellas", donde podría culminar como todas sus antecesoras la misión de su vida tras usar sus dones y no es que fuera cobarde, como muchos opinarían pero en realidad deseaba encontrarse con su familia, no era una mal agradecida con sus amigas o con Lady Belserion, pero ya sentía el peso de su propia vida.

Y aun cuando esquivaba a Natsu ella sabía que era por su bien, mientras caminaba por los pasillos el solo recordar todas las decisiones que había tomado por el bien de sus amigas que ahora serian felices y que si lastimaba a ese chico cuya amabilidad la hacía correr porque por muy extraño que pareciera, ella no deseaba que él perdiera su corazón alegre.

Pero cada vez que veía a sus amigas, sonreía pero buscaba la manera de alejarse de ellas o encontraba algo por lo que no permaneciera en la habitación donde estuvieran, sabia que no podía estar cerca de ellas porque se derrumbaría y eso no les daría el futuro para cada una de ellas.

Natsu en cambio, era otra historia porque estaba en la misma habitación.

Aun si pareciera un tonto, el era demasiado perspicaz por eso debía cuidarse de que la viera pero lo que no esperaba era encontrar el mundo dando vueltas y sumirse en la oscuridad, pero aun estaba allí…lo único que vino a su mente fue una visión…no lo sabía con certeza, hasta que la abrazo por completo.

La luna estaba bajo los efectos del eclipse, su tonalidad roja la hacía estremecer y fue entonces que escucho los gritos de la gente, vio a Erza y a otros dirigirse en dirección contraria al refugio sino hacia el origen del incendio, pero lo que la perturbo fue todo lo que sucedía en ese día, ella sabía que debía dirigirse hacia el portal que le mostraría el eclipse pero si ella se iba, quien informaría de lo que sucedería.

El mundo parecía arder, ella estaba en medio de todo pero el poder oscuro que se desataba estaba cerca y por alguna razón, escucho el dolor que emanaba, era desgarrador tan semejante al suyo que se dirigió hasta allí y en medio del fuego, allí en el centro de todo había un ser desconocido, al que todos atacaban con sus habilidades, pero cuyo poder fluctuaba entre las llamas naranjas y oscuras parecía un temible monstruo, parecido a los dragones pues sus ojos tenían un inusual brillo ámbar que la hizo estremecer.

Sintio su dolor, sus lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas sin su consentimiento mientras ella sentia que conocia a aquel ser, cuyo dolor rogaba por terminar al igual que ella.

Ella se dio el momento en que él reconocio su presencia, sus piernas eran como garras oscuras con tonalidades rojas ademas de las alas extendidas hacia arriba dejando ver las escamas rojas que las cubrian luego vio como él extendia su mano hacia ella y que tomo sin dudar, tal vez, Lucy terminaria su tiempo en manos de aquel ser o no, pero de algo estaba segura evitaria cualquier tragedia.

Pero fue entonces, cuando la oscura energia comenzo a deslizarse de aquel ser y dejo entrever una piel bronceada con un tatuaje en su antebrazo con el emblema que vio una vez en clases, reconocer el emblema del rey de fuego.

— **Lucy…** —Escucho su voz lejana, la estaba llamando por eso no comprendio hasta que desperto sobresaltada en el mundo real para encontrarse con Natsu con sus ojos oscuros preocupados por ella y quien extendio el cuello de su camisa para exponer su piel— **Bebe, te lo ofrezco libremente…no quiero que te enfermes.**

Ella estaba recostada sobre sus piernas, se veia un poco cambiado y al parecer tambien se veia incluso un poco mas bronceado, su aroma era mas fuerte.

— **Lo siento…** —Murmuro ella, acercándose hasta que se extendieron sus colmillos y luego beso su cuello, para luego morderlo deleitándose en su esencia de vida cuando termino pudo ver el brazo de Natsu al que se le había deslizado la chaqueta dejando entrever parte de un vendaje en su brazo pero que no presto atención pues al levantar la mirada se encontró perdida en sus oscuros ojos, por una vez reconoció el deseo de ser como las demás chicas: porque tenían a alguien que las amaba— **¿Natsu…?**

Le vio descender lentamente, no queria que lo hiciera pero algo en ella _deseaba profundamente_ que continuara y cuando sus labios se tocaron sintio el mundo estallar en miles de luces, era tan extraño, tan calido mientras el sostenia su mejilla con calidez.

Se separaron, Lucy aun deseaba mas y sintiendo de nuevo sus fuerzas observo al pelirrosa quien tenia las mejillas sonrojadas con una sonrisa calida pero noto que algo no estaba bien, pues su respiracion era irregular e incluso extendio su mano para entender que su temperatura era excesivamente mayor: ¡Estaba enfermo!

— **¡¿Natsu?!** —Exclamo ella, viéndolo cerrar los ojos y eso la hizo estremecer se acerco hasta él, extendió su muñeca que rasgo un poco con sus dientes, haciendo algo que nunca había intentado dar su esencia a otros— **Por favor, bebe…**

Habia decidido salvarlo, aun si con ello lo atara a ella de una manera desconocida para él, por el resto de su existencia.

« _Lo que desconocía era que estaban atados de otra manera_ »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **Tenía que traer algo para la Nalu Week y ahora más que hubo también la Nalunweek 2018 debo ponerme las pilas.**


	17. Entrelazados

**Nalu Week's: All Week's and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase SS: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: oh, Dios mío.**

 **Llegó la Nalu Fluff Week 2018 y no he hecho nada por ello, entregaré este capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: posibles spoilers a quien no haya leído el manga.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Week 2017_**

 **Tiempo: Manga-Anime/ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: No conté nada xD aprox.**

 **17**

 **"_Entrelazados_"**

 **"E.N.D."**

 **" _Aunque sea por unos instantes siquiera; porque esos instantes traen un amor tan intenso que justifica el resto de nuestros días..._ "**

 **Reflexión sobre las almas gemelas por Paulo Coelho**

 **(Extracto de su libro "Brida")**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El mundo parecía un remolino de colores y dolor, mucho dolor.

Una imagen se revolvió en su memoria escucho la risa de alguien que conocía bien, eso fue cuando estaban en casa con su padre adoptivo Igneel quien los había salvado del sistema de adopciones de Fiore y tras eso tener una familia aunque poco recuerdo de ello, pero su hermano…

El pequeño niño se volvió hacia el papel en el suelo donde los colores desperdigados en el suelo junto a un montón de hojas con diseños de algunas extrañas criaturas, pero allí en medio de sus manos se encontraba el dibujo de un dragón flotando los cielos de papel color dorado con engranajes y maquinas(*).

Afirmo el color azul oscuro del cielo donde navegaba el enorme dragón, sonrío y se volvió hacia el otro lugar donde tenía el bosquejo donde aparecía un cubo que se escondía en color parecido al cielo, tenia boca con dientes e incluso algunos tentáculos oscuros con espinas, pero flotaba sobre el cielo para esconder a sus amigos para que no los lastimaran.

— **Oh Vaya, Natsu…** —Se volvió para ver el rostro entre la luz del sol de Zeref Dragion, a veces era un engreído y aun así, con ello le quería. Al ver que estaba cerca observando sus dibujos sintió las mejillas calientes— **¿Qué son esos dibujos Natsu?**

— **Una nave para volar en el espacio…** —Dijo el pequeño niño de cabello rosa quien se sentía orgulloso de sus dibujos y señalo al cubo con tentáculos junto a los otros garabatos con seres extraños— **Pero, este…es un refugio para mis amigos para que nos les hagan daño.**

— **¿Cómo se llama ese lugar?** —Pregunto con curiosidastruos sinniestros monstruos siniestrosgos para que no los lastimaran.d Zeref tomando la hoja de papel y que el pequeño niño con ojos oscuros, solo se encogió de hombros porque solo veía un refugio para sus amigos que muchos cuando los veían se asustaban — **¿No tiene nombre…?**

Si es que Natsu colocando nombres no era tan bueno, pero sabía que fuera un nombre fuerte y viendo la sonrisa de su hermano se sintió tímido.

— **Bueno, puedes llamarlo…Tártaros** —Comento su hermano con una sonrisa— **Si tus amigos necesitan protección ese nombre es fuerte y de temer…**

Natsu reconocia una cosa que solia sentarle mal, muchas veces al salir de su habitación se colocaba la Máscara de un chico sonriente cuya vida eran los vehículos y por supuesto correr por llegar normalmente a clase, además de tener unos amigos con novias que podían hacer cortar la respiración.

« _Así como Lucy_ » pensó ruborizándose, se sacudió y al salir había visto de camino a su amigo Gray quien estaba en las sombras, pero para su sorpresa escondido pudo vislumbrar que estaba siendo mordido por quien era su novia, pero Gray lo disfrutaba al abrazarla para luego besarla algo que lo hizo sonrojar.

Ahora entendía porque Gray estaba entrenando en el Gym, porque comía como si no hubiera un mañana y respirando hondo para colocar en calma sus sentidos, dio algunos pasos hacia ellos.

Natsu ya lo había sospechado, la mayoría de las chicas en este lugar eran demasiado hermosas, también por qué ellas tenían la jornada contraria a ellos y por extraño que pareciera incluso los chicos ocultaban cosas a él— _En específico_ — por lo que era el misterio de sus novias.

Los entendía por así decirlo, eso más o menos era el equivalente al secreto de Lucy y él quería ser su amigo, así como él; Lucy solía estar sola.

— **Hola, Gray, Juvia** —saludo con su usual sonrisa, viendo a la hermosa mujer que le cambio la vida a su amigo y le dio más felicidad de la que ambos conocían desde niños.

Observo lo posesivo que era su amigo, el brillo de amor en los ojos de Juvia quien era tan fuerte y tan independiente— _Parecida a Lucy_ —pero que ahora estaba agarrando a Gray de la mano con una sonrisa de suficiencia y orgullo.

« _Yo también quiero algo así_ » pensó al recordar las miradas de amor y afecto entre sus amigos junto a sus novias.

— **Oye Natsu** —comento Gray sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones, se volvió al ver como Juvia se despedía de ambos— **Sabes que el rector piensa cambiar las jornadas para todos, incluso las chicas algunas estarán en nuestra jornada según** —enfatizo con los dedos— **Para unir en armonía a los chicos y chicas. ¿Qué te parece?**

Natsu asintió, pensando en Lucy durante el día fue entonces que ambos se percataron de la oscuridad repentina de aquel día de tormenta y luego tras la caída de un rayo, las lámparas de los pasillos titilaron; la voz del rector hizo eco en el altavoz de la Academia.

— ** _Atención, por una fuerte descarga las clases y la planta se suspenden_** —Natsu y Gray se echaron a reír pues ese día tenían parcial, ambos estaban alegres, por ello Gray salió corriendo tras encender la linterna del celular para ir a su habitación— ** _Por favor regresen a sus habitaciones, por seguridad._** ****

Sabía que aun cuando Lucy no quisiera hablar con él, este era el momento oportuno y tras entrar para cerrar la puerta, escucho un rayo caer junto a un escalofriante silencio que no era usual.

Pero esto era diario porque Lucy trataba de esquivarlo normalmente tras aquel incidente, pero el sentía extrañamente su pena o el sentimiento de soledad que conllevaba los secretos.

— **Solo quería ser su amigo…** —Dijo en voz baja, en aquel momento.

Esas palabras parecían una burla, ahora sumido en el calor que muchas veces lo abrumaba Natsu sentía algo extraño cuando sintió caer una gota tras otra sobre el sofocante calor y refrescaba su rostro, escucho sollozos de alguien familiar, no quería herirla por eso debía luchar para que ella permaneciera libre de su dolor así él fuera quien lo llevara.

— **Natsu…** —Su voz, era calmante y abriendo los ojos se encontró con Lucy con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas mirándolo con preocupación pero también con alegría y llevando una mano a su rostro seco la humedad en sus mejillas, no quería verla llorar. — **Estúpido Natsu…**

El sonrío, pero sintió un sabor metálico dulzón que lo hizo estremecer pero no quería preocuparla así que le contaría la verdad.

 **~* [ N & L] *~**

Lucy tras acomodarse escucho la historia de Natsu Dragion.

Era extraño, saber que el chico enérgico, amable con aquellos googles, con un corazón tan sincero sufriera de aquella enfermedad a parte de ello solamente eso impedía más allá de sus sueños como diseñador y por supuesto también estaba la cuestión de su hermano Zeref quien también estudio en este lugar.

Lo único que sabía era que él trabajaba en alguna de las empresas, o eso le había dicho y bueno, simplemente era un idiota confiando los secretos de su niñez a una extraña como ella.

Pero cuando ambos quedaron en silencio, recordando el beso que ambos habían compartido hacia pocos minutos y la sangre que ella compartió con él, sintió las mejillas arder porque aun si era un ser sobrenatural había sido su primer beso, así que al parecer también era el de él, provocándole un cosquilleo de felicidad.

— **Lucy…** —Comento Natsu, parecía tímido fue entonces cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos sintiendo sus mejillas arder no aparto la mirada del chico de cabello rosa— **Lamento si…bueno…yo…**

— **No tienes de que disculparte** —Comento ella, fue entonces que sintió temblar la tierra los ojos de ambos se encontraron demostrando el mismo temor algo estaba pasando en la Academia y no parecía ser bueno realmente— **¡Vamos!**

El asintió, ambos se levantaron salieron a los pasillos escuchando los gritos de la gente dando órdenes moviéndose en una y otra dirección Lucy se zafo de la mano de Natsu diciéndole que fuera al refugio, temía porque le sucediera algo a aquel chico que comenzaba a conocer mejor por ello deseaba que llegara al lugar seguro para los humanos.

Vio a Erza correr en alguna dirección pero cuando quiso ir tras ella, algo la estaba arrastrando en otra dirección Lucy camino tranquilamente como en trance siguiendo un canto tranquilizador como si de eso dependiera su vida porque sus latidos parecían acordar con cada nota musical y cuando volvió en si estaba en medio del jardín observando la luz roja del eclipse.

— **Esto es…** —Murmuro ella, se volvió para ver cómo la gente estaba mirando hacia el cielo donde se veía emerger una enorme sombra y fue entonces que se veían las explosiones tras las balas de poder mágico que emanaban de aquel siniestro vehiculo que no podían ver en el cielo, sintió su cuerpo estremecer porque sabía lo que vendría por ello cuando la explosión cerca de los jardines donde las llamas parecieron tener vida.

La luna comenzó a tornarse roja, el eclipse era aquella noche y corriendo antes de encontrarse con Erza se dirigió sola hasta el lugar donde estaría la criatura pero cuando llego al centro se encontró con alguien de rodillas cuando la luz rojiza de la luna cayó sobre él se encontró allí a Natsu Dragion rasgándose el brazo donde había visto la venda.

Él levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, sus ojos en tono dorado fuera del usual negro mientras dejaba ver un tatuaje que brillaba en su brazo izquierdo con el símbolo de Fairy Tail pero pudo sentir el dolor que emanaba de él, luego ver como se tranquilizaba.

— **Eres tu…Lucy…** —Murmuro extendiendo su mano que tenia ahora uñas afiladas, su joven cuerpo pero vio como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas— **Yo…vi que tu ibas a morir y…no sabía cómo salvarte, luego sentí que mi brazo dolía…estaba desesperado…yo…**

Ella se acerco abrazándole sin miedo, no sabía que el monstruo cuyo poder podía cambiar y estremecer su mundo era el chico con quien había hablado y que el sin interés alguno le había ayudado.

— **Lamento que sucediera eso, Natsu…** —Ella susurro, sabía que el debió haber sentido sus emociones al beber su sangre y también sabia cual era su destino final— **No quería que tu pasaras por eso…**

— **Lucy…** —Comento él, ambos se levantaron y Natsu se aparto tambaleándose miro al cielo con el mismo color de ojos dorados y soltó un rugido que hizo estremecer el lugar y que luego de eso desapareció la enorme sombra en el cielo. Él se volvió a mirarla emanando ese enorme calor y acercándose a él pudo sostenerlo al ver cómo caía en su hombro— **Yo… ¿Qué es lo que ves cuando me miras?**

La inseguridad en su voz, en su temblor hizo que Lucy se estremeciera por su dolor y que ambos compartían ahora, ella llevo una mano a su mejilla.

— **Solo veo a Natsu, solo a él es a quien veo** —Dijo con un susurro mientras le besaba y veía caer dormir al chico de cabello rosa, fue entonces que escucho ruido encontrándose con Erza, Juvia y algunas otras de las chicas de la Academia aparte de Lady Eileen también pudo ver a Mavis Vermillion allí de pie, a su lado un hombre de cabello negro con una mirada penetrante.

— **¿Lucy?** —comento Erza, mirándola a ella y al chico en su regazo aparte de que en el brazo del chico estaba la marca de Fairy Tail por alguna extraña razón— **¿Qué sucedió aquí?**

— **Es una larga historia** —Murmuro ella con un sonrojo.

Una semana había pasado desde lo sucedido durante el Eclipse, Lady Eileen les había explicado que la oscura esencia del poder de la luna ayudo a liberar el poder de E.N.D., una criatura mítica que muchos siglos antes había existido que esta nacía como un humano aun si no lo fuera y había estado dormido si no fuese porque empezó a conocer el mundo al que pertenecía.

Natsu Dragion había sido su actual vida, además de eso su familia colocaba a quienes eran candidatos a ser la encarnación de E.N.D. el símbolo de Fairy Tail para sellar sus poderes y mantener en control a quien fuese su usuario; Lucy escucho atentamente mientras miraba a la maestra Mavis sentada al lado del hombre cuyo aroma era parecido al de Natsu.

Al final de todo aquello supo que era su hermano Zeref, compañero de vida de Lady Vermillion aparte de ello también supo que aquella sombra negra eran los libros de E.N.D. un hogar para los monstruos que conformaban el poder de Natsu además de sí mismo y solo podría venir a Natsu cuando este le llamara, de alguna manera según lo dicho por Lady Eileen ella estaba ligada a ese chico como compañera de vida.

Cuando Natsu despertó estaba alegre de verle, asustada por qué no despertaba durante todos aquellos días rogaba a Dios porque le ayudara a sanar a aquel tonto pero sin pensar le dio un poco de su sangre y vio mejoría hasta este día, cuando pudo ver un aro dorado alrededor del color oscuro de sus ojos fijos en ella con una sonrisa.

Sintió escocer las lágrimas y abrazándolo supo que nunca lo dejaría porque por alguna razón Lucy Ashley encontraba en Natsu Dragion lo que faltaba en su vida, era como la mitad de un todo y tal vez, un día Natsu aprendería a manejar sus habilidades que desconocía pero todo de un paso a la vez.

— **Lucy…me estas aplastando** —Murmuro él contra su cuello, sintió como la ira bullía cuando escucho el último comentario— **¿Has engordado?**

— **Estúpido Natsu** —Grito y le golpeo en la cabeza, un chichón sobresalió dejando a un Natsu adolorido y a una Lucy enojada pero alegre de saber que su compañero de cuarto— _Pronto a ser novio_ —estaba mejor para continuar por el resto de sus existencias, cumplir sus sueños y saber pronto la verdad— **Que bueno que despertaste…tonto.**

« _De alguna manera se hizo más fácil vivir para ambos y sabían que en esa sonrisa había mas que solo emociones…_ »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **¡Ciao Minna! Aquí nuevamente yo con la Nalu Week porque realmente ustedes saben como el Nalu se gano un lugar muy bonito en el corazoncito de esta chica con pesimismo continuo como dirían por allí, aunque pensándolo mejor no, espero algo mejor que esto.**

 **Por ello les doy gracias por leer esta historia.**

 ***Eden's Zero: chapter 1**

 **See you later! Arrivedercci!**


	18. Nalu Week 2018 Prompts

**Nalu Week's: All Week's and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión Clase SS: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: oh, Dios mío.**

 **Llegó la Nalu Fluff Week 2018 y ya era hora que empezara a escribir la de este año aun cuando me falta 2016, 2015, 2014 y 2013 pero ya es un año menos que escribir por tanto espero a todos mis lectores que esto sea una buena noticia en esta época de fiestas decembrinas.**

 **Advertencia: posibles spoilers a quien no haya leído el manga.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Week 2018_**

 **Tiempo: Manga-Anime/ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: No conté nada xD aprox.**

 **18**

 **"Nalu Week 2018"**

 **Fecha: 1 al 7 de Julio**

 **Prompts**

 **Día 1: Fascinación / Apatía**

 **Día 2: Sanctum / Squalor**

 **Día 3: hora de dormir / despertar**

 **Día 4: Virtuoso / Malvado.**

 **Día 5: Bendición / Presagio**

 **Día 6: Sensación / entumecimiento.**

 **Día 7: Libertad / Encadenado.**

 **Días adicionales:**

 **14 de julio: conducir**

 **26 de julio: Misión de 100 años**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!

(^_^)/

Este es el comienzo de la semana Nalu Week 2018 donde como parte de esta misión clase SS de la Weekly Magazine (Capitulo 9)donde acepté realizar este reto de Weeks y Fluff que estarán publicadas en este Magazine x3—Ya sé que es publicidad descarada —pero, como todo ficker novato xD.

Estos son los temas que se trataron con respecto a esta semana, esto fue durante el 2018 en que se estreno la tercera temporada de Fairy Tail anime.


	19. Fascinación-Apatía

**Nalu Week's: All Week's and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: oh, Dios mío.**

 **Llegó la Nalu Fluff Week 2018 y ya era hora que empezara a escribir la de este año aun cuando me falta 2016, 2015, 2014 y 2013 pero ya es un año menos que escribir por tanto espero a todos mis lectores que esto sea una buena noticia en esta época de fiestas decembrinas.**

 **Advertencia: posibles spoilers a quien no haya leído el manga.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Week 2018_**

 **Tiempo: Manga-Anime/ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: No conté nada xD aprox.**

 **19**

 **"_ Fascinación/Apatía_"**

 **"Tesoro"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y allí en el estudio del duque Fernández se encontraban mirando hacia los documentos que le entregaba este para una misión extraña y loca pero divertida a ojos de Natsu porque estaba relacionada con las joyas mitológicas de las Moiras: Un Tesoro codiciable.

Al parecer los griegos tenían unas joyas que habían heredado de las divinidades del destino o eso decía el informe, se dice conforme a los cuentos griegos de tres Moiras: Átropo, Cloto y Láquesis, ellas se encargaban de hilar la existencia de los mortales hasta su final, al que nadie puede intervenir, ni siquiera los dioses o eso era lo que dieron a entender los hombres de aquel entonces.

La imagen que se tenía de ellas daba auténtico pavor: feas y espantosas ancianas, vestidas con ropajes negros, deformes y lisiadas, una metáfora de lo cruel, impredecible, lento e inexorable que era el destino de los hombres, el cual decidían a su antojo.

Otra versión completamente distinta las representa como tres hermosas doncellas, de amable apariencia, plenamente dedicadas a su macabra misión: tejer la vida humana desde el nacimiento hasta la tumba. Su poder era tal, que hasta el mismísimo Zeus y su esposa Hera, dioses del Olimpo, las temían. Nadie, ni en el cielo ni en la tierra ni en el mar, escapaba a sus designios.

Además, se hacía mención que eran según los mitos superiores a los dioses, y que se les conocía como las Tres Hadas, pero Jellal Fernández no era estúpido porque en cierta forma no creía tanta tontería, pero si, investigo muy bien informándoles de un reino en el este en el continente de Isghal conocido como Pendragón, allí se decía que habitaban unas doncellas que poseían las joyas de estas divinidades.

Al parecer la única forma de llegar hasta el reino era por tierra, bueno a Natsu Dragneel le gustaba las aventuras y si esta misión podía considerarse una, bien la aceptaría, aunque pensaba bien en como localizar tales joyas porque de alguna manera ser un caza recompensas no es que colaborara mucho en su fama personal siendo hijo de Lord Dragneel.

«Ellos lo entenderan» Pensó Natsu sonriendo mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja, donde vislumbraba mapas y regiones que podían ser útiles a la misión.

— **¿Y bien?** — Pregunto Jellal, era un amigo bastante conocido desde que eran niños y era bastante prudente en esas cuestiones sobre arte y joyas pero era conocido dentro de los ámbitos legales e incluso en el bajo mundo con su organización Crime Sorciere. — **¿Vendrán conmigo a esta misión?**

Era un amigo bastante antiguo de ellos por así decirlo habían ido a la misma academia del reino de Fiore y no era menos porque los maestros de Fairy Tail eran reconocidos en todo el mundo además de enseñarles a usar sus habilidades mágicas que podrían ser realmente peligrosas

Natsu se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras se levantaba de la silla junto a Gray a quien tenia como compañero de aventuras desde que se graduaron como "Magos" en la academia aun Jellal siendo mayor que ellos los consideraba para cualquier misión.

Personalmente no tenia problemas con el hombre de cabello azul, después de todo estaban hablando de una joya poderosa y envuelta en un extraño mito, claro Natsu era un excelente rastreador al igual que Gray, incluso los cuatro poderosos "dioses de Ishgal" los habían contratado de vez en cuando.

— **La pregunta sobra, ¿sabes?** —Contesto Gray tomando el sobre y sonrío con su usual confianza— **Aunque no esperaba tu participación en esta misión, usualmente lo haces debajo de la mesa… ¿Qué es lo que planeas al entrar al reino de Pendragon?**

Jellal sonrío, abrió el cajón de su escritorio junto a unos documentos que extendió a cada uno.

— **Soy digamos que un noble importante entre los continentes y esa influencia me facilito la entrada** —Comento sonriente, Natsu al igual que Gray habían tomado los documentos para ver sus nombres bajo un sello real de una de los reinos vecinos además de que posaba el sello del rey dragón del agua.

Natsu miro fijamente a Jellal, estaba sorprendido que conociera a Mercfovia conocido como el rey dragón del agua por supuesto uno de sus hermanos era el actual rey dragón después de la muerte de Igneel hacia unos meses atrás.

— **Bueno, ¿Cuándo partimos?** —Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa sabiendo que era la oportunidad de salir de Isghal y sintiendo bullir la sangre con la adrenalina de una nueva aventura que podía ser peligrosa o no, pero que lo sacaría de la rutina de estar en las reuniones entre nobles.

La fascinación de aquella aventura era algo que Natsu apreciaba para salir de la monotonía y por supuesto, quien sabe lo que encontrarían en el camino.

« _Lo que desconocía era que su mundo y el de sus amigos cambiaria cuando se encontrara con aquellas joyas.»_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **Espero les guste esta nueva semana Nalu donde terminare la versión 2018 que tenia pendiente.**


	20. Sanctum-Squalor

**Nalu Week's: All Week's and Fluff**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión** **Clase SS: Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Summary:**

 **Los cupcakes, las galletas, los corazones, los besos, los clichés, la lluvia o el sol, los malos entendidos, los encuentros casuales o tristes, son parte de esta inusual pareja**

 **N.A.: oh, Dios mío.**

 **Llegó la Nalu Fluff Week 2018 y ya era hora que empezara a escribir la de este año aun cuando me falta 2016, 2015, 2014 y 2013 pero ya es un año menos que escribir por tanto espero a todos mis lectores que esto sea una buena noticia en esta época de fiestas decembrinas.**

 **Advertencia: posibles spoilers a quien no haya leído el manga.**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **A todos bienvenidos a otra nueva historia**

 **#_Nalu_Week 2018_**

 **Tiempo: Manga-Anime/ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: No conté nada xD aprox.**

 **20**

 **"_ Sanctum / Squalor _"**

 **"Atracción"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natsu podía creer cualquier cosa, después de todo ese viaje por dos continentes y variedad de criaturas, conocer al ascendiente de Jellal además de tener la mala fortuna de usar coche pero esto era realmente aburrido.

Sus instintos eran muy acertados, lastimosamente así como eran de acertados podían equivocarse por lo que parecía estar viendo.

Tras las explicaciones de Mercfovia acerca de los señores dragones alrededor de los países y continentes, Jellal había obtenido más que solo permiso por así decirlo porque allí estaban otorgándole poder y bueno eso le permitiría enfrentar cualquier problema por lo menos Gray con la cuestión del Demon Slayer y haber sido entrenado con los mejores maestros del hielo tenia ventaja.

Tras llegar a Pendragon, podía apreciar como su anterior monarca había dejado claro el sistema de paz entre dragones y humanos, pero hacía mucho tiempo de aquello aproximadamente 400 años o más, bueno a Natsu no es que le importara la historia sino el presente.

Pero lo que los confundió, fue cuando habían escuchado rumores sobre las Moiras tales joyas las poseían según se decía un grupo de mujeres eran quienes mantenían la tradición sobre aquellas viejas costumbres o eso parecía, pues incluso los más eruditos hombres llegaban a aquel lugar para consultar su futuro, el presente o el pasado.

Siguiendo aquello, se encontraron con inusuales nobles en su camino de "turistas" entre la gente pero pudo avistar a unas jóvenes nobles muy hermosas y por supuesto era un hombre que tenía ojos, quiso acercarse a estas pero solo lo miraron extrañadas.

Su color de cabello, era realmente llamativo y causaba curiosidad junto a comentarios maliciosos con respecto a su heterosexualidad.

Pasando de eso, se habían hospedado en "The Queen Belserion", uno de los hostales más decentes y de precio moderado en el que decidieron quedarse por supuesto no era para llamar la atención de otros por quienes eran además estaban tras el tesoro de las Moiras.

Jellal había salido mientras ellos se quedaron en el bar, cuando regreso tras unas cuantas horas y comentar lo que investigó, quedaron confundidos con la información:

Jellal tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa, estaban bien pues era la más alejada de curiosos y también de otros cazadores de tesoro.

— **¿Y Bien…?** —Pregunto con impaciencia, y no es que disfrutar de todos los platos de la comida típica de Pendragon— _A costa de Jellal_ —No estuviera bien, pero Natsu apreciaba mejor la adrenalina y la excitación que le provocaba perseguir su presa, algo que posiblemente haya heredado de Igneel.

— **No estoy del todo seguro** —Habían pedido una jarra de agua, Jellal tenía serios prejuicios con respecto a la bebida y bueno ellos no dejarían de lado una buena bebida— **Pero en todo este tiempo, la conclusión que he llegado es que debemos buscar en los bosques cercanos a un poblado que pertenece a los Duques Belserion, quienes se dicen ser los antiguos sucesores al trono de Pendragon.**

Natsu hizo una mueca, sabía que irrumpir en una propiedad traía problemas— _Con frecuencia lo había hecho en Fiore_ —pero, si estaban involucrados con la nobleza, era realmente un dolor de cabeza más con las leyes del país o tratados entre ellos.

Suspiro, mientras escuchaba a Jellal hablar de la forma en que se podría ingresar a la propiedad de la Duquesa Belserion, actual heredera del título y que sin importar si era mujer, era una mujer temible que tenía una hermosa hija, además que tenía lazos con mujeres de cada continente o en su defecto con nobles de varios países.

— **Por ahora, descansemos** —Comento Jellal, mientras pedía a la camarera algo de comer y está muy solicita tras verle se acercó con un leve rubor— **Tendremos que viajar mucho, para realizar nuestro "Tour"**

Gray y Natsu asintieron levantándose para ir a sus habitaciones pero por supuesto que había dormido durante el día, sabiendo que en la noche le tocaba la primera vigilancia. Eso realmente apestaba, pero sabía que debían ser cautelosos con lo que tenían alrededor porque muchos tipos como ellos andaban por el lugar y eso era decir poco.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tras aquello, Natsu sabía que debía seguir sigilosamente a Gray y Jellal quien los habia instruido el mapa del bosque que era como un santuario de Fauna y Flora del país, pero aquella noche algo no estaba bien.

El humo que se elevaba tan sutil en la oscuridad, no muchos podrían distinguirlo pero allí estaba el aroma que el viento traía como una cortina de seda y una guía a lo que buscaban, por así decirlo primero observarían a las mujeres que decían los rumores eran pertenecientes al clan de las Moiras.

Lo que no esperaba era aquella celebración, las voces sonaban casi cautivantes como si fueran un canto religioso, fue entonces que vieron a una mujer cuyo cabello rojo se ondulaba en cada uno de sus movimientos y ella sola seguía el compás de una extraña danza, frente a la enorme fogata ante ellos, mientras su vestido dejaba su estómago expuesto pero que su falda de pliegues le daba un aire misterioso.

Observo a un lado, a otro y pudo distinguir algunas tiendas o carpas de tela para acampar, señalo a Gray a un lado mientras el tomaba el otro lado, cuando se volvió a Jellal quien asintió esperando con paciencia pero fascinado por la mujer de cabello rojo no era extraordinario y bueno, Gray se había ido por lo tanto, Natsu buscaría entre las tiendas para buscar dichas joyas mientras observaban y Jellal distraía a las mujeres al llegar hasta ellas.

Se podía decir que muchos lo tenían como un asexuado, ya que estar con mujeres alrededor era normal para este pero nunca se sintió atraído por una de ellas hasta el momento en que sigiloso abrió una de las tiendas de campaña dispersas en el bosque.

Había visto a una de las mujeres alejarse de las tiendas llevando un cántaro de agua, además de que casi todas estaban en otras partes quedando solo la mujer de cabello rojo que observo entre la maleza cerca de las llamas pero sabía que podían estar escondiendo algo entre aquellas tiendas de acampada.

Reviso tienda por tienda, buscando la principal donde podrían estar las joyas de las Moiras que habían venido a buscar y que Jellal aseguraba existieran, aun sino ellos eran

— **¿Dónde…?** —Su visión se ajustó a la suave luz que las llamas de sus dedos encendían y se fijó en la cama en el suelo, allí estaba una mujer rubia con su cabello extendido por la sabana.

Natsu sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, vio sus mejillas rojas y su respiración agitada, el aroma que había estado sintiendo días atrás no era otro sino el de esta chica que lo dejó en shock porque sabía que la había visto antes, su imagen lo fascinaba aun cuando parecía estar enferma entonces abrió sus ojos que parecían hundidos en la fiebre pero sonrio al verle, algo que le desconcertó.

— **Bienvenido…** —Comento ella, su voz suave en un pequeño susurro para caer nuevamente rendida en su extraño sueño.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Unas semanas antes…_

El canto de sus hermanas era hermoso, tan

Las llamas de la fogata encendida en medio del refugio donde moraban, junto a algunas chicas que danzaban extendiendo sus movimientos en un anhelo secreto y una eterna alabanza desde el fondo de sus almas, la hacía sonreír y observando el fuego atentamente vislumbro algo más en él.

La imagen vislumbraba el presente, pudo observar como un grupo de hombres extendía un mapa y no podía ver a uno de ellos, lo que si podía observar era lo que buscaban: A ellas.

Inspiro hondo, sintiéndose en trance al escuchar sus voces en lo que veía fue entonces que su visión se vio invadida por su protectora: Lady Eileen Belserion, antigua reina de Pendragon mientras cuidaba de su hija y de todas aquellas chicas que encontró en cada continente donde viajaba como una criatura terrorífica y fantástica que podría destruir ciudades enteras: Un dragón.

Lucy Heartfilia, una chica huérfana que había sido traída por Lady Eileen a petición de su madre por su seguridad y más cuando había heredado el don y la joya de las Moiras.

La realidad era que Lucy, Erza y Juvia eran hijas protegidas de la Condesa quien las había estado buscando a cada una de ellas, aunque Erza era su hija se la habían arrebatado de niña, pero allí todas ellas incluyendo a otras chicas eran conocedoras de que las Moiras, unas sacerdotisas que adoraban a la deidad suprema, al Altísimo se les fue otorgado el don de la profecía: Pasado, Presente y Futuro para darle una opción a la humanidad.

Las visiones permitían conocer hechos y sucesos que cambiarían la humanidad de forma que el mundo entero se vería afectado, no obstante, cuando Lady Eileen lo supo, ella había aprendido el suficiente poder para comprender que todas las guerras eran inútiles realmente…trabajaba en el Reino de Álvarez, era duquesa y cuando el imperio se extendió Pendragon hizo una alianza con el monstruoso imperio.

En sí, Lucy conocía por su madre quienes eran sus ascendientes y por ello Lady Layla Heartfilia visitaba el reino de Álvarez instruyendo a su hija sobre aquel asunto, hasta que no pudo volver pues había sido asesinada.

La gente pensaba que era la joya la que otorgaba el poder de las visiones que codiciaban muchos para fines egoístas, pero, no era así.

Las joyas amplificaban sus poderes y les permitían apartarse de aquel lugar, sino morirían gracias a la maldad de una atadura que mantiene a las joyas atadas a las vidas de ella, pero el Altísimo les había revelado la forma de deshacer aquel mal: El Amor.

Lucy desde que sus padres murieron no hubo mucho que decir, después de todo amaba a sus nuevas hermanas y el día en que supo que la joya Láquesis la había escogido supo que todo sería diferente para ella, pero le impresiono fue la cantidad de visiones presentes que ocurrían a la vez.

Al principio tuvo miedo, pero Lady Eileen le había dado valor cuando supo que Erza portaba también una de las joyas (Atropo) y Juvia portaba otra de las mismas joyas (Cloto), también que no estarían solas en aquello porque ella las protegería de todo lo posible.

Pero enseñadas a danzar, cantar, extender su alma en la noche y en el amanecer para quien les otorgo tal don, se sintió llena de fuerza, si hubiese estado sola jamás podría haber afrontado todas aquellas visiones, cayendo en el pozo de la desesperación humana a lo desconocido.

Cuando regresaban al castillo, solo era por temporada pero se sentía libre allí en ese momento cuando eran las sacerdotisas y todas podían confiar en que no dudarían de sus visiones, pero solicitarían dirección del Altísimo para no caer en el error de sus predecesoras que al final fueron asesinadas creyendo que otras personas las ayudarían en su desesperación.

Muchas murieron de forma cruel tras ser usadas, tras esclavizarlas, tras ser engañadas creando una atadura en las joyas para todas aquellas que siguieran esa misión como sacerdotisa de las visiones, también conocidas como las Moiras.

Lady Eileen había creado el refugio perfecto en Pedragon tras ser asignada por el emperador de Álvarez como uno de los doce escudos Spriggans y a ella no le importaba, solo deseaba un lugar seguro para ellas porque sabía lo cruel que podía ser el mundo para una mujer que trata de dar pasos de fe.

— **Vienen tres hombres, ellos desean las joyas de las Moiras** —Comento Lucy pensando en sus rostros y decidió reflejar en un papel lo mejor que podía a aquellos hombres, tomo un lápiz mágico decidiendo trasladar en sus trazos los rostros de los dos hombres que pudo ver, pero el tercero le era borroso— **Vendrán aquí, lograran llegar porque tienen a alguien con un fuerte poder…y están preparados para el camino dicen que estarán en algún par de semanas.**

Lady Eileen asintió y elevando sus manos hacia el cielo, vestía un hermoso vestido parecidos a los suyos ( _Parecían gitanas romaní_ ), sus labios parecían un canto mudo que todas sintieron en si mientras se unían a ella, era una conexión única que podía sentir deslizarse por su alma y corazón.

— **Ha escuchado nuestras plegarias, Las Moiras serán libres** —Comento Lady Eileen con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras parecía como si brillara al igual que cada una de sus hermanas del clan— **deben prepararse para ello, sé que temen a lo que ha de acontecer pero tengan fe que podrán ser felices bajo la dirección del Altísimo. Puedo decirles, que he vivido suficiente dolor para entender que mi criterio estuvo errado, pensando que estaba bien…y el resultado fue perderlo todo.**

Las demás y ellas se acercaron a Lady Eileen quien era una madre para todas ellas cuando habían quedado solas en un mundo sin esperanza; Levy, Cana, Laki, Mirajane, Lissana, y otras chicas más estaban allí porque Lady Eileen las había encontrado solas pero ahora eran mujeres educadas como nobles pero también como humildes siervas del cielo.

Lady Eileen les otorgo la oportunidad de tener un futuro, muchas de ellas lo tenían actualmente como cada una conocía pero continuaban allí también reuniéndose con ellas para preservar el legado y por supuesto continuar compartiendo las experiencias personales sobre lo que eran sus vidas.

Ellas se separaron asintiendo, aun con miedo pero los días transcurrieron sabía que debía evitar la ciudad pero en esas semanas decidió caminar como una chica del lugar, por supuesto que deseaba conocer los rostros de su visión aunque también había aprendido a no interferir en ellas.

Aunque cuando camino, no esperaba toparse con un inusual chico de cabello rosa y eso que iba acompañada de Levy una de sus mejores amigas, era la mejor en cuestiones de leyes dentro del Consejo de Fiore pero estaba de vacaciones por Pendragon al igual que ella, tras ser la dueña del imperio de ferrocarriles Heartfilia.

Pero en ese momento eran dos chicas comunes, vestidas como sus hermanas de clan que se dedicaban a realizar sus fiestas anuales conmemorando cada tanto tiempo en el año, tres veces al año y además se reunían en sus vacaciones tras delegar a sus más confiados hombres o mujeres, en el caso de Lucy sus Key Spirits.

Cada una de ellas, usaba sus poderes de forma sutil sin que muchos conocieran sus habilidades y eso era molesto, excepto aquí en este lugar donde todas eran libres de todos sus deberes por supuesto tenía que desafiar un poco lo previsible…

Se encontró con un color inusual de cabello, pero continuo detrás de Levy quien tenía unas manzanas en la canasta de provisiones y harían un pudin para Erza quien pronto las dejaría pero ella no podía ver su presente, pero estaba feliz porque aun cuando no pudiera hacer más que dejar migas de pan para aquel hombre…

Sonrío mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la plaza, para encontrarse con aquel joven noble, había dejado a Levy comprando algunas cosas mientras se escabullía para darle a tal vez una ayuda a su amiga pelirroja con complejos de guerrera.

— **Disculpe señorita** —Dijo el hombre de la marca del tiempo, grabada en su mejilla y ella se volvió con una sonrisa.

Había invertido muy bien su tiempo, lo que no había esperado era caer enferma con una fiebre por saturación de visiones…al intervenir, Lucy se abrumó con imágenes del presente, una tras otra consecutiva y sabía muy bien que era a causa de su intervención pero era necesario.

Levy la ayudo con su fiebre, veía imágenes una tras otra del presente pero mientras caía enferma soñó con el inusual color de cabello rosa estaba aturdida cuando entre sueño y despertar avisto unos ojos negros fijos en ella.

— **Bienvenido…** —Dijo con una sonrisa, quiso extender su brazo para tocarlo pero estaba muy cansada y se dejó caer en la oscuridad sintiendo un calor único que sabía no era suyo, porque siempre rogo porque un día la abrazaran con calidez.

« _Lo que no sabía era que esos ojos lo que estaban codiciando era lo que ella resguardaba y también porque quería saber qué era lo que sabía de él.»_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos! Dios les bendiga!**

 **(^_^)/**

 **Espero les guste esta nueva semana Nalu donde terminare la versión 2018 que tenia pendiente.**


End file.
